Another Day
by lovepb13
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Angel. Four years later and the bohemians are starting families of their own. The last four years have been a struggle for Maureen and Joanne but things are finally atarting to look up for the two. MoJo MimiRoger MarkRia CollinsAngel
1. Another Day

**Disclaimer - I do not own RENT, it belongs to the amazing Jonathan Larson.**

Mimi Davis was tired as hell. Her 3 year old daughter had had a nightmare during the night and hadn't been able to get back to sleep until it was light out. It was 7am on Monday September 7th 1994 and Mimi had to get to work in two hours, a feat which she was 100 sure she was currently unable to do. Musetta Davis was now curled up asleep at Mimi's side, breathing softly. Mimi didn't have the heart to wake her and take her the 6 blocks to Maureen and Joanne's new apartment where she was babysat during the day by Maureen until she started playgroup in a week's time. So instead she reached for the phone and called the MoJo residence.

"Hey Maureen is Joanne there?" Mimi whispered into the phone.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Maureen asked concerned due to Mimi's hushed voice.

"Musetta didn't sleep last night so neither did I, I don't think I can work today." Mimi continued to whisper.

"I'm sure Jo can do without a secretary for one day." Maureen reassured Mimi. "She's in the shower right now but I'll tell her when she gets out. Is Musetta having nightmares again?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she's just scared about starting playgroup." Mimi sighed. She and Roger had adopted Musetta when she was a week old. It had taken them along time to be approved as adoptive parents but finally a year after they began trying Joanne had had a breakthrough and they had finally been accepted. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. Me and Roger managed to get a babysitter for tonight if you and Joanne want to meet as at the Life for a few drinks?"

Maureen hesitated. "I'll have to ask Joanne but I'm sure we'll be able to make it."

"Great, I'll see you then. Oh, and tell Joanne that I'm sorry and that I'll defiantly be in tomorrow." Mimi smiled as she hung up the phone and her eyes started to close.

After hanging up the phone Maureen padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She was greeted by the smell of last night's pizza and instantly felt her stomach lurch. She slapped the fridge door shut and ran for the bathroom. As she pushed open the door she registered how glad she was that they still hadn't gotten round to fitting the bathroom door with a lock. When she reached the toilet she started to throw up.

"Honeybear?" Joanne called from the shower. "Are you okay?" The only answer she got was the sound of Maureen retching over the toilet. Turning off the shower Joanne grabbed her towel robe and wrapped it around herself. When she reached Maureen her wife had finished emptying her already pretty empty stomach. "Are you okay?" she asked again crouching down beside her and rubbing her hand gently up and down Maureen's back.

"Water?" Maureen whispered still holding her own hair back. Joanne obliged, standing up and running water into the glass that usually held their toothbrushes and holding it so Maureen could take a sip.

"Better?" Joanne asked softly placing the glass down on the white tiled floor.

"Much." Maureen smiled weakly as she pulled her hair up into a messy pony using the hair band she kept on her wrist. "Mimi called; Musetta didn't sleep so she was wondering if she could stay home and take care of her today."

"Did you tell her yes?" Joanne asked. Maureen nodded. "Thanks Honeybear." She smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you think that you'll be able to take the day off?" Maureen asked hopefully. "I have my first scan today."

Joanne's eyes lit up "Of course, why didn't you tell me!?"

"The doctors called while you were in the shower and moved the appointment to today." Maureen said, her voice getting a little stronger as she stood up.

"What time?" Joanne asked, standing up as well.

"12" Maureen smiled. "I can't believe this if finally happening."

"I know!" Joanne beamed placing her hand on Maureen's still flat stomach. "But we still have to be cautious; it's only been 2 months." They had had a rough ride over the last four years. At first they had struggled to find an apartment; then they had struggled to find a doctor who would help them; then they had had gone through 7 unsuccessful rounds of IVF. Their doctor, Dr. Addler, was a good Jewish girl. She wasn't that much older than them and had the luxury of being brought up in a liberal Jewish family with a positive attitude towards mostly everyone.

"I know but we can't afford another round of IVF so we just have to put everything into this." She said placing her hand on top of Joanne's. After their last round of IVF their doctor had suggested they try using one of Joanne's eggs as Maureen's didn't seem to want to take. If this pregnancy was successful they would be the latest and last of the bohos to become parents. Mark and Ria had gotten married two years ago and now had a one year old son named Jamie. Collins had adopted a son about 6 months after Roger and Mimi had adopted Musetta, his name was Sean.

When they reached the hospital it was 12:30. Maureen had gotten out the door at 11:15, waved to their elderly neighbour Cara who has holding a cup of coffee, and ran back inside, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

"Sorry." Maureen apologised to Dr. Addler. "Morning sickness."

"That's fine." Dr. Addler smiled.

Maureen lay down on the bed and pulled up her shirt while the doctor prepared the ultrasound.

"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor warned.

"Not as cold as ice to the stomach in an apartment in Barbados." Maureen laughed.

"I'm going to assume that that is an inside joke and not a sign that I should send you to a psychiatrist." Dr. Addler joked.

Maureen took a sharp breath in when the gel was squeezed on her stomach. "That is cold." She said tightening her grip on Joanne's hand.

As Maureen and Joanne watched the screen waiting for their first view of their baby the world seemed to stop. Electricity coursed through the air making both of their skin tingle. After what seemed like an eternity a soft 'thud thud, thud thud' sound filled the room and the grainy picture on the ultrasound monitor settled on a something moving.

"There's your baby." Dr. Addler smiled.

"Oh my God!" Joanne murmured. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

Maureen didn't answer, she just stared at the screen. She couldn't believe her eyes.

**A/N – So that was the first chapter of the sequel. Anybody recognise a kids name? Lol. So anyways please review even though this was just really a chapter to set everything up. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Breakdown

It was 2pm when Mimi woke again, Musetta still sleeping at her side. She smiled at the little girl beside her; she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be a mother to such a perfect little girl.

"Musetta, honey, It's time to wake up." Mimi whispered.

"Do I go to Auntie Maureen's now?" Musetta asked sleepily.

"No, I'm staying home with you today." Mimi smiled. "Do you feel better now?" Musetta nodded. "What was your nightmare about sweetie?"

"Evil wizard!" Musetta scowled. Mimi couldn't help but smile at how adorable Musetta looked.

"What did the 'evil wizard' do?" Mimi asked.

"He chased me and Auntie Maureen!" Musetta said and then began an animated tale of how the 'evil wizard' had chased her and Maureen around the park until they fell into a pond and then Maureen disappeared and Musetta was all alone.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." Mimi reassured. "Have you seen the wizard..." She was cut off by Musetta.

"Evil wizard!" Musetta corrected.

"Okay, have you seen the _evil_ wizard anywhere else?" Mimi asked.

"I saw him at Auntie Maureen and Auntie Joanne's when I slept there. He was on the TV." Musetta exclaimed.

Mimi was going to kill Maureen. She had promised to never let Musetta see a scary movie. "Do you know what you were watching?"

"Something Oz" Musetta nodded.

Mimi smiled. Musetta was such a mini Maureen. "Come on diva," She laughed picking Musetta up, "lets get you bathed, Mrs. Green is looking after you tonight and she can be a little stuck up."

"What's stuck up?" Musetta asked.

"Never you mind!" Mimi smiled carrying Musetta into the bathroom.

Later that evening Mimi and Roger walked into the Life to find that Collins, Mark and Ria were already there. Collins was telling a story that Mark and Ria seemed enthralled by.

"Hey guys!" Mimi beamed.

"Hey girly!" Collins smiled enveloping Mimi in a bear hug. "How's the little girly?"

"Oh, you mean mini Maureen?" Roger asked smirking. Collins laughed. The door opened again and Maureen and Joanne walked in, both were soaked.

"Is it raining?" Mark asked when the girls reached their table.

"No we decided to go swimming... fully clothed." Joanne quipped. Mark looked scared. "Oh relax Cohen I was joking.

"Anyways, Meems I've got something to show you." Maureen said slipping the sonogram picture into Mimi's hand.

"You're pregnant?" Mimi whispered. Maureen nodded smiling.

"Just over two months." The diva replied.

"You guys are going to have a baby?" Collins asked.

"That's where things start to get a little complicated." Joanne began. "There are two."

"Two what?" Roger asked, confused.

"Babies, sweetie." Mimi said patting Roger on the arm.

"Twins?" Mark asked.

Everyone looked at him, Ria spoke. "Why are the guys stupid to day?"

"I'm not being stupid." Collins said defensively.

"Oh I didn't count you." Ria blushed. Ria was okay, everyone liked her but she was defiantly not a bohemian. She frequently said and did things that was offensive to one or more of the bohemians, she didn't mean to she was just from another world. Joanne frequently made excuses for her, saying that it was just the way that Ria was brought up. At this point everyone would remind her that she was brought up in exactly the same society as Ria.

"So when are you due?" Mimi asked.

"March 1st." Maureen smiled. She was so happy. Soon everyone was partying like no time had passed since the first night they had spent together 5 years before. Mimi was turning the sonogram picture in her hands whilst Joanne attempted to point out the two babies. Maureen had to admit that she couldn't find the babies on the grainy picture either.

"How're you feeling?" Collins asked, wrapping his arm around Maureen's shoulder.

"A little overwhelmed. It made it real, seeing them today." Maureen admitted. "She looks so happy." Maureen smiled gesturing to Joanne. "She hasn't stopped smiling since we left the hospital."

"You're the cause of that you know." Collins squeezed Maureen's shoulders. "You're gonna be a mom!"

"Sounds weird right?" Maureen commented.

"Nah, you've been ready for this for a long time." He smirked. "It's been a long few years for you huh?"

Maureen's eyes were a little moist. "We almost called it quits last year."

"Trying for a baby?" Collins asked pulling them outside so they could talk properly.

"No, me and Joanne." Maureen confessed.

"Mo I had no idea!" Collins said pulling her into a hug.

"The IVF was tough; it took a lot out of both of us." Tears streamed down the former diva's face. "It just gets to me sometimes and I wonder if this..." she placed her hand on her stomach. "was worth nearly loosing her for."

"Of course it was!" Collins soothed. "When you hold your babies you'll realise that all of this was worth it. I know that you've had a harder time of it than the rest of it the past few years but look where you are now. You're pregnant, you're married, Joanne's a junior partner at her law firm, you live in a beautiful 3 bedroom apartment and even you have a job, a career even."

Maureen had gotten a job working as a columnist for the Village Voice, reviewing Broadway and off-Broadway shows. She worked from home and got paid to go and see shows then criticise the actors. It was her ideal job. She still had the time to protest and sometimes even got to write articles on whatever issue was her latest cause. Maureen smiled. "I'm kinda lucky, huh?"

"The luckiest." Collins wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Honeybear what's wrong?" Joanne asked coming out of the café and wrapping her arms around Maureen. Maureen laid her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"I want to go home." She sobbed. Joanne knew what was wrong. Maureen had been keeping her emotions held in for a long time. Joanne had taken it pretty hard when they found out that the first round of IVF hadn't worked and she has broken down every time they tried and failed. Maureen had cried but not in front of Joanne. She had wanted to take care of her lawyer wife for once. Joanne was always the strong one but when it came to their family she wore her heart on her sleeve. She had known that Maureen's breakdown was coming but she didn't think it would be on the day their dreams came true. When they got home they went straight into the bedroom and they sat as Maureen cried it out. "It's relief." Maureen said after what seemed like hours.

"I know." Joanne whispered kissing her softly. "We can do this together. Me, you and the twins."

**A/N – I know that this chapter isn't the best but I'm ill at the moment and could barely even think so I hope it's ok. Thanks for the first few reviews, I hope you continue to like this fic and keep up the reviewing. There will be drama coming soon but I just had to finish filling in what had happened in the years between Guardian Angel and Another Day. Stay tuned it's going to be good!**

**A/N 2 – I'm going to do my profile soon to let you all know a little about it so look out for that!**


	3. Goodbye, Love

Roger woke the next morning to a loud knocking on the apartment door. Mimi didn't stir and he hoped that Musetta wouldn't either. It was just after 5am and Roger had a heavy cold feeling in his stomach. He knew that something was wrong; nobody called or visited during the night unless something was seriously wrong. By the time he got to the door the knocking had stopped, he looked through the peephole and as soon as he saw who it was he quickly opened the door.

"Mark?" He asked, alarmed by the filmmakers current position. Mark was crouched in the hall with his head buried in his knees, sobbing. "Come on." Roger led Mark inside the apartment and into the living room. After settling him on the couch she tried asking what was wrong. "Mark, what's wrong?"

"She's gone. She's gone and she took Jamie!" He wailed.

"Ria?" Roger asked, already knowing the answer. When Mark nodded he asked: "What happened?"

"We had an argument." Mark began sobbing a little less now. "She made some stupid comment about Maureen and Joanne. I mean she's been here the past few years she knows what they've been through but then when they left early I was worried but she just scoffed and said that Maureen probably couldn't keep in her pants long enough. She said some other stuff too but we went home, paid the babysitter and sent her home. I said I was sleeping in the spare room and went to bed. When I woke up to get a glass of water the lights were already on and she and Jamie were gone!"

Roger pulled him into a tight hug and held him until he fell asleep. After laying Mark down on the couch and covering him with a blanket he woke Mimi and asked her to take Musetta to Collin's. He didn't want his daughter being there when Mark woke up, for Mark's sake. He also didn't want to send them to Maureen and Joanne's, which would be where they would usually go, but if something was wrong between the two girls then he didn't want Musetta there anyway. Maureen had always been very adamant about Musetta around when her and Joanne were arguing, she thought it would scare the little girl. After all Musetta did worship Maureen.

Mark slept for 5 hours. He was calmer when he woke but was clearly still distraught. He sat in silence just starring at the floor. When he did speak his voice sounded as if would crack at any moment.

"I don't know where they are." He said simply. "I don't know where my little boy is. He could be anywhere in the whole world and I don't have any idea."

"They can't have gone far; it's only been a couple of hours." Roger tried to reassure him.

"It's been at least 6!" Mark said.

"Maybe we could get Joanne to phone her parents to see if Ria has turned up at her parent's house?" Roger suggested. Mark nodded. Roger picked up the phone but instead of dialling Joanne and Maureen's number he called Collins. "Hey Collins is Mimi there?" He asked softly hoping Mark wouldn't hear. It was pointless as Mark had heard but was now giving Roger a strange look, he hadn't noticed that Mimi and Musetta weren't there but roger didn't blame him. Collins passed the phone to Mimi.

"Hey Roge, how's Mark?" Mimi asked.

"Not good, listen could you phone the girls and see if maybe we could all come over." Roger asked. He knew that Mimi would be worried, he hadn't told her what was wrong with Mark yet.

"What's wrong Roger?" Mimi asked, her voice a little stern.

"Ria left and she's taken Jamie with her." Roger sighed.

Mimi sighed she had never like Ria. "What do you think the girls can do?"

"Maybe Joanne can call her parents and see if Ria has turned up at her folks' house." Roger rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Why can't you just call her?" Mimi asked.

"Whatever happened last night with them I think if something is wrong they would rather talk to you." Yep, Roger could definitely feel that headache.

"Okay. I'll phone you back, Love you." Mimi sounded stressed.

"Love you too." Roger replied hanging up the phone.

When Mimi phoned back she informed Roger that Joanne had agreed to them coming over but that Maureen was still in bed so the kids had to be quiet. Half an hour later Mimi knocked on Maureen and Joanne's door. Musetta was on her hip and Collins was beside her, having dropped his 6 year old son Sean off at school along the way. Sean had been 3 years old when Collins adopted him; the little boy had been born on Christmas Eve 1989, the day that Collins had met Angel.

Joanne opened, smiling weakly at them and inviting them in. Mimi frowned when she noticed how bloodshot Joanne's eyes were. A real smile did creep onto Joanne's face when she saw Musetta yawn and bury her head into Mimi's shoulder.

"Hey baby." Joanne greeted the little girl.

"Hey Auntie Jo." Musetta smiled sleepily.

"Do you want to know something great?" Joanne asked taking Musetta from a grateful and also tired Mimi. Musetta nodded her head yes. "You have to promise to be quiet and gentle." She warned the often excitable mini diva. Again Musetta nodded. "Maureen's pregnant."

Musetta's eyes went wide with wonder. "Wow!"

"So how about you go and keep her warm with me." Joanne smiled as she placed Musetta on the floor. "She's still asleep so be careful ok." With that Musetta trotted off into Maureen and Joanne's bedroom.

"Thanks." Mimi smiled sleepily.

"No problem. How's Mark?" Joanne asked sitting on the couch and motioning for the other to sit too.

"I haven't really seen him. He and Roger should be here soon though." As if on cue there was another knock at the door.

One Mark was safely inside Joanne phoned her parents. After hanging up the phone Joanne told them that her mother was going to call on her neighbours and see if Ria's car was there. Mrs. Jefferson called back and told them that Ria was indeed at her parents' house.

"That's good news then." Mimi smiled weakly at Mark.

"I guess." Mark muttered. "But even though I know where she is, she still has Jamie."

"There's no guarantee that if this is the end for you and her that she'll get custardy of Jamie." Collins said placing a comforting hand on Mark's back.

"I won't get custardy." Mark sighed.

"That's not true right Jo?" Roger asked.

Joanne paused. "Truthfully it doesn't look good. I'm sorry Mark."

"What happened anyway?" Mimi asked, trying to change the subject a little.

Roger, who was behind Mark shook his head to try to get Mimi to stop talking.

"We had an argument." Mark muttered.

"About what, you seemed fine at the Life?" Mimi asked, ignoring Roger.

"It doesn't matter." Mark said.

"It was about you and Maureen." Roger said to Joanne.

"What about me?" Maureen asked, walking out from the bedroom and perching on the couch next to Joanne. Collins filled her in on what had happened so far. "So what was the argument about?"

"After you two left the Life last night Ria said something... unkind." Mark sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"What?" Joanne asked her brow furrowed.

"I was worried about what was wrong and she said that Maureen probably couldn't keep it in her pants." Mark said looking directly at Joanne.

"Oh." Maureen said, looking hurt. "You shouldn't have fought over that she is your wife."

"This family comes first." Mark said.

"Jamie's part of that and we are going to get him back." Joanne said. "I know the best domestic lawyer in New York."

Mark smiled appreciatively. "I should have never married outside of bohemia. No offense Jo."

"Joanne is bohemian." Maureen automatically defended, then realised it wasn't necessary. She continued anyway, trying to inject a little humour into the sullen conversation. "She has a tattoo." She smirked, making eye contact with Mimi to beg her to play along with her little game to try to lift Mark's spirits a little.

"Oh my God! Where? What is it?" Mimi asked Joanne excitedly to aid Maureen.

Joanne rolled eyes, wondering when the conversation had turned to her body art. "On the small of my back, it says bitter sweet."

"Aww that's soo cute!" Mimi smiled cottoning on straight away.

"What? Why? Isn't that Chinese food?" Roger asked confused by the tattoo but fully aware of the game the girls were playing.

"Maureen means bitter in Hebrew." Joanne begrudgingly revealed.

"Awww!" Roger cooed. "What?!" he said when everyone looked at him then started laughing.

Mimi smiled at a job well done when Mark laughed a little too. She was glad Maureen was around to cheer everyone up the way Angel always did.

**A/N – so I'm a little better now but still not fully with it so if it's a bit off then that's why. I know this chapter is a bit depressing and I did want to write a happy one to cheer everyone up about Rent closing but I thought what better tribute to carry it on through fanfiction and stay true to the story. So as always please review and make my day!**


	4. I'll Cover You

A week passed with very little contact between Ria and Mark, In fact very little contact had occurred between Mark and any his friends. Mark was still living at the loft and since he now resided there alone the other bohemians had decided that one of them should stay with him at all times to keep him company. Roger had volunteered to stay with Mark and had been sleeping on the loft's couch since the night Ria had left. Mark had barely said a word all week and even less so after Ria had called on Friday night. She had told him that if he wanted to see Jamie that he would have to come to her parents house so on Monday evening Maureen, Joanne and Mark were in the girls' car driving up to Havenglade, the suburb where Joanne's & Ria's parents live.

"So your parents don't know yet?" Mark asked from the back seat.

Maureen turned around. "We wanted to tell them in person."

"What about your parents?" He asked Maureen.

Maureen didn't speak but he could see her visibly tense up. Joanne answered for her. "We haven't spoken to them for over a year, they're still being... awkward."

"Understatement!" Maureen muttered. Joanne squeezed her knee then replaced it on the wheel.

"I don't understand them." Mark sighed. "How could a parent act that way towards their child." It was obvious from his tone that he was thinking about Jamie.

"I've been thinking." Joanne began, taking a quick peek at Mark in her rear-view mirror. "If there is a custody case then it might help if you re-locate, out of Alphabet City."

"I can't afford it." Mark admitted.

"What about Collins, he lives above 14th street. Maybe you could stay with him for a while, just during the court case." Maureen suggested. Anything above 14th street was usually considered to be outside of alphabet City limits.

"He has Sean." Mark interjected.

"I'm sure you could sleep on the couch." Maureen said.

"Maybe..." Mark said.

"This is your stop Mark." Joanne announced from the driver's seat. Mark undid his beat and opened the door. "We're just down the road if you need us." She reminded him. He nodded thanks and closed the door.

When Joanne pulled up to her parent's drive she sat there for a minute before turning to Maureen and asking. "You ready for this?"

"Not to sound cliché but as ready as I'll ever be." Maureen smiled.

"How are you doing? We haven't really talked about what happened after we told the others." Joanne squeezed Maureen's hand.

"I've been focusing on this thing with Mark and Ria." Maureen admitted. "I'm just so scared that this won't work out, that something will go wrong."

"I would say 'have faith' but we both know that's not going to happen." Joanne smirked, Maureen laughed. "So... by the law of averages..."

Maureen smiled, "Smarty pants!"

"Don't you know it!" Joanne smirked, exiting the car.

"Here we go." Maureen said as Joanne knocked on the door.

Mrs. Jefferson opened to the door and beamed at the two girls. "Right on time as always!" She hugged them both.

"I think Joanne would explode if she was ever late for something." Maureen smiled.

"Hey!" Joanne protested, stepping into the house. The three women walked into the living room where Mr. Jefferson was already waiting. He stood up and greeted his daughter and daughter-in-law. Once everyone had said 'hello' the arranged themselves on the living room's two couches.

"So..." Mrs. Jefferson encouraged. "You said that you had something to tell us." She looked like she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Now, dear don't push them." Mr. Jefferson said placing his hand on Mrs. Jefferson's arm, an action which did not go unnoticed by Maureen. It reminded her of Joanne.

"It's ok dad." Joanne smiled. "We do have some news don't we Maureen?"

Maureen was nervous; she knew that Joanne was passing the ball to her. "We're going to be parents, I'm pregnant."

"Oh Maureen!" Mrs. Jefferson cried running over and hugging her and then Joanne. "I'm so happy!"

Mr. Jefferson followed his wife's actions and hugged Maureen and then Joanne. "Not to ruin the moment but how exactly..."

"IVF." Maureen filled in.

"With my egg, that way the baby will be part of both of us." Joanne added.

"So you used a... sperm donor?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"Yes," Joanne began, "at first we were using Maureen's eggs so we found an African-American donor but we had... problems. So we switched to my egg and a white donor and here we are."

"Problems? How long have you been trying?" Mr. Jefferson asked, looking at Maureen concerned.

"Just under 4 years." Maureen answered feeling tears sting behind her eyes, she had spent the last four years feeling inadequate and like it was somehow her fault. She leaned her head on Joanne's shoulder as the lawyer wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"How many rounds of IVF have you had?" Mrs. Jefferson was looking even more concerned than her husband.

"Seven." Joanne answered.

"Poor child." Mrs. Jefferson walked over to Maureen and hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"Would you mind if I lay down for a little while?" Maureen asked, she felt exhausted.

"Of course not," Mrs. Jefferson said, rubbing Maureen's back. "Joanne why don't you take her up to your room. Diner won't be ready for an hour; we'll call you both down when it's ready."

Joanne smiled as she and Maureen stood, silently thanking her mother. They walked up the stars and down the hall to the left towards Joanne's childhood room which had accommodated the couple on a number of occasions over the years. They hadn't told Joanne's parents about them trying for a baby because they were scared that the more people that knew, the more pressure they were under and the less likely in was to happen. Mimi and Collins knew but that was it. When they reached the bedroom Joanne lay down on the bed, pulling Maureen with her. She settled on her side pulling Maureen two her so the diva could bury her face in Joanne's chest, Maureen obliged.

"Try and sleep and maybe when you wake you can show me those bright eyes of yours." Joanne ran her hair through Maureen's soft curls. "I love you more than anything Honeybear, all I care about is your happiness and health, you are never alone. You are perfect. You are giving me the most precious gift anyone could ever give and you are doing such flawlessness that I am constantly amazed by you. Never forget that to me you are everything."

Tears were running down Maureen's cheeks as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N – I know that this chapter is a bit sad but I felt that more needed to be shown about how it has all affected Maureen and her relationship with Joanne. And also I'm still not feeling to great so I found it really hard to get this chapter out. I hope that you guys liked it anyway and will still review!**


	5. Over the Rainbow

Mark and Ria sat in silence. Neither knew what to say or how to move forward. Mark was starring at the floor whilst rubbing a polished black stone that Musetta had given him for strength. She had said that it would make him as strong as a tiger. He had laughed at the time wondering how such a young child came up with these things. He supposed it was spending so much time with Joanne who always insisted in buying the little girl educational presents. Jamie was asleep upstairs and Mark wondered if Ria had done it out of spite but quickly put this idea out of his head, it would only make trying to negotiate with her more difficult.

He took a deep breath. "I want Jamie back, I think that he should live with me."

"You honestly think that he is better off in Alphabet City than here where he will want for nothing?" Ria asked running her hand through her hair.

"I think that he will be better off with his family." Mark said trying not to raise her voice.

"He's with his family here." Ria said.

"Do you think that he isn't missing his cousins or his aunts and uncles?" Mark asked. From the moment Sean became part of their family he had referred to Musetta as his cousin and the other bohemians as his aunts and uncles. The names had stuck and as soon as Musetta started speaking she had called for her Auntie Maureen.

"They are not his family!" Ria protested. "They are just a group of misfits that I thought you would have grown out of by now."

"If you think that family is all about blood then I don't know you at all." Mark sighed, using all his willpower not to shout at his wife. "I want a divorce."

"Fine." She said, her voice emotionless. "But don't you blame me for this because it is not my fault that you're choosing your... _lifestyle_ over me."

The way she had said lifestyle made fire burn behind his eyes. He had heard the word said with such venom in reference to his friends, Angel most of all, and nothing infuriated him more than its use. "Can I see Jamie or not?"

"Of course you can see him." Ria sighed.

"Can I have him this next week?" He asked. He hated having to ask permission to see his son, it felt wrong.

Ria was silent for a minute. "I guess, he should be up from his nap in about ten minutes."

Mark gave her a thankful smile. "Can I take him now?"

"Do you have a lift back to the city?" She asked.

"I came with Maureen and Joanne." He said, watching her face at the mention of Maureen's name. She had always hated the diva, from the first moment they had met they had hated each other. Maureen had for once behaved remarkably well, Mark wondered if it was the practice she had gotten in dealing with other people of Joanne and Ria's class.

"Ok." Ria nodded her head, clearly not pleased with the arrangement. "I'll go get him and his stuff, wait here."

Back at the Jefferson house diner was being served. Mrs. Jefferson was just about to go and see if Maureen and Joanne were ready when the two girls walked into the dining room. Maureen looked a hundred times better than she had an hour ago. She had reapplied her make-up and even changed her clothes. She had a genuine smile on her face and her hand swung leisurely at her side entwined with Joanne's.

"Feeling better I see." Mrs. Jefferson smiled.

"I'm sorry about before." Maureen smile apologetically.

"No need," Mrs. Jefferson said, "when I was pregnant with Joanne I was high on life one minute and crying into my pillow the next."

Joanne laughed. "You make it sound like it was my fault."

"No, not your fault your fathers." Mrs. Jefferson laughed a little too.

"I protest!" Mr. Jefferson said with mock annoyance.

"Which means that now you can blame Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson said, smiling. "It helps trust me."

"I'll give it a try." Maureen smirked.

Joanne was about to protest when there was a knock on the front door. Mr. Jefferson took his opportunity to exit the room and go to the door. He walked back in a minute later with Mark and Jamie.

"I see it went well." Joanne smiled as a rather worse for wear Mark tried to calm down a crying Jamie. It had obviously been raining as Mark was soaked but Jamie was dry having been sheltered by the rain covering on his pushchair. "Why don't you go and get dried off and you can have dinner with us?"

"Thanks." Mark smiled, as Jamie reached out for Maureen. He handed Jamie to the diva and Mr. Jefferson showed him up the stairs.

Maureen bounced Jamie on her him and he soon stopped fussing and started to play with her hair. Mrs. Jefferson beamed as she watched Maureen interact with the baby.

"You're good." Mrs. Jefferson said, impressed.

"I helped Mimi a lot with Musetta, especially when she was a baby." Maureen said, still smiling at Jamie. "Plus I have to make sure that I'm this little one's favourite aunt too. Jo can you convert the push chair?" she asked as Jamie yawned. Joanne smiled and messed around with the push chair until it looked more like a cot. Maureen laid Jamie in the newly converted cot and pulled a blanket around him. "He's quite a sleeper, we babysat him for the first time when he was about a month old and he was already sleeping through the night."

When Mark and Mr. Jefferson came back into the dining room Jamie was already asleep. "Thanks Mo." He smiled at the diva.

"You really do seem to have a way with kids." Mr. Jefferson smiled.

"Joanne says it's because I'm on the same intellectual level as them." Maureen laughed.

"I was joking!" Joanne said.

"Of course you were Miss. Ivy League." Maureen laughed using the name she used for Joanne when they were arguing about something.

Joanne shot her a daggered look.

"Shall we eat before one of your infamous fights start?" Mrs. Jefferson smirked. "Don't think that Mimi hasn't told me stories of your arguments."

"Traitor!" Maureen muttered under her breath.

"We barely ever argue anymore and that was definitely not the start of an argument." Joanne said sitting at the table.

"There'd be broken glass by now if it was a MoJo argument." Mark laughed, sitting on the other side of Joanne.

"There haven't been any breakages in over two years!" Maureen smirked at what was in her eyes quite an achievement.

Joanne's parents looked a little alarmed.

"We don't throw things at each other!" Joanne protested. "Just at walls and stuff."

"I remember your temper as a child." Mrs. Jefferson laughed. "Your grandfather gave you a glass slipper like the one from Cinderella but you got annoyed one day when you were about 7. It was when your headmistress announced that there was to be a boy-girl dance with the school down the road and you were all partnered off. After the dance you threw the slipper at the wall!"

"Tommy Garrison pulled the skirt on my dress up!" Joanne protested. "Stupid pervy little boy."

Maureen was killing herself laughing. "I can just picture you storming out of the dance now with that indignant look on your face and rebelling against the poor unsuspecting fairytale."

"I have three words for you Maureen Jefferson:" Joanne began trying to suppress a smirk as she watched Maureen enjoy herself. "Wizard. Of. Oz."

Maureen stopped laughing. "Touché."

**A/N – I tried to make this chapter a little lighter, I hope I was successful! As always please review and thanks for all the great reviews so far.**


	6. Shopping!

**2 Months Later**

Maureen was stood in front of the store mirror starring at her bulging belly. She had finally given in and admitted that she needed maternity clothes. The store she was currently in was the most edgy maternity shop in New York City and Maureen was still not satisfied. Apparently leather pants and a pregnant belly just didn't mix.

"I look disgusting!" she whined, turning sideways as if to emphasize her point. Maureen was at present wearing black jeans and a bright blue spaghetti top which just covered her bump.

"You do not look disgusting." Mimi rolled her eyes. Over Mimi's arm was slung another two pairs of pants, a skirt, a dress and several tops. Maureen had grumbled the most whilst trying on the dress. Maureen owned precisely two other dresses: her wedding dress and the dress she had worn for the dinner before the wedding. The only reason that she was buying a dress now was because she had to go to a Christmas party at Joanne's law firm. The fact that Mimi was stood next to Maureen defiantly did not make her feel better. She poked Mimi in the stomach.

"Skinny bitch." Maureen huffed.

"Ow!" Mimi yelped.

"That did not hurt." It was Maureen's turn to roll her eyes.

"No but it could have." Mimi laughed.

"I barely touched you drama queen!" Maureen laughed, pulling the top down as it rode up her belly from the movement.

"I think you need a bigger size." Mimi teased.

"I do not, the tag says for 4 months of pregnancy." Maureen pulled at the tag to make sure.

"4 months for 1 baby." Joanne said walking back into the store carrying the orange juice that Maureen had requested. She placed her hand on Maureen's bump. "There are two little monsters in there."

Maureen huffed again.

"Try the next size up." Mimi suggested again. Maureen nodded and Mimi walked off to find a slightly larger version of the spaghetti top.

"Did you find a dress?" Joanne asked walking up behind the diva and resting her chin on Maureen's shoulder.

"Yep." Maureen said wrapping Joanne's arms around her.

"What's it like?"

"Red." Maureen smiled a little.

"Naturally." Joanne squeezed her and smiled at her through the mirror.

"It looks a little housewife-ish though." Maureen frowned. "The hot ones didn't fit right."

"I'm sure it'll be hot anyway." Joanne said in a comforting yet not patronising voice.

Maureen looked down when she felt a tugging at her jeans.

"This one!" Musetta squeaked holding up a tank top with a gothic looking heart on it.

"Good choice Muse!" Maureen beamed taking the top from Musetta. "Where did you find it?"

Musetta pointed to a messy looking rack of clothes in the corner.

"Was that messy when we came in?" Joanne whispered in Maureen's ear, still wrapped around her.

"Nope." Maureen sighed.

"I'll go tidy it up." Joanne placed a kiss on Maureen's neck and walked off towards the clothes rack.

"Come on Muse, wanna help me try this on?" Maureen asked the little girl.

Musetta nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute missy!" Mimi scolded softly. "Why is Auntie Joanne tidying that rack? I know she's a control freak but someone must have given her a reason to do it."

Musetta's eyed went wide and she grasped onto Maureen's leg, in hope that the diva would save her. Maureen nudged her off of her leg and Musetta hung her head. "Sorry mommy."

"Go help Joanne and I'll talk to you more when you're finished." Mimi kept her voice stern despite the impossibly cute look that Musetta was giving her. Musetta nodded her head and walked off to help Joanne.

"You know Joanne won't make her help, she'll just try to make her feel better." Maureen said to Mimi as she walked into the changing rooms.

"I know." Mimi giggled, following Maureen. "You're both too soft on her."

"She's so irresistible when she gives you that look though!" Maureen objected.

"It's a trick that you'll just have to learn to resist, especially with two of them." Mimi was stood on her tip toes peering over Maureen's shoulder to lock eyes with her in the mirror.

"I'm so excited about today!" Maureen grinned. "And absolutely terrified."

"What time's the scan?" Mimi asked as she walked around Maureen's front and began rearranging the tank top that Maureen had just put on.

"4." Maureen said, biting her lip.

"It must be amazing, seeing them move." Mimi said, stepping back to admire the changes she had made to Maureen's outfit.

"They weren't really moving last time." Maureen shrugged.

"I bet you can't wait." Mimi smiled. Maureen noticed that she looked a little longing.

"Do you want to come?" Maureen asked. "You'd have to drop Musetta off at the hospital crèche because she's too young and not family but if you want you can come in with us?"

"Joanne..." Mimi began, looking as though she was suppressing a small smile.

"She'll be fine." Maureen smiled. "You've been there for us so much over the years. You know more about what's gone on after the years than any of the others, even Collins. None of the others know that we tried to adopt at first but got turned down. I only just told Collins that Joanne and I nearly broke up. None of them know how many rounds of IVF we've had. None of them were there when Joanne or I broke down. We would love you to come."

"Aww Reen." Mimi said hugging Maureen tightly (which was rather hard due to Mimi's slight build and Maureen's current not so slight build). "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Maureen smiled.

Mimi suddenly jumped back. "What was that!?" she exclaimed her hand on her stomach.

Maureen looked awestruck. "I think one of the babies just kicked!"

Mimi screamed and then called out to Joanne. "Jo, come here quick you have got to feel this!"

"What!?" Joanne asked, out of breath by the time she reached the changing rooms.

"One of the babies just kicked me in the stomach!" Mimi grinned, moving out of the changing cubicle to allow Joanne in.

"They kicked?" Joanne mirrored the look Maureen had had when the baby kicked.

Maureen nodded. "Just once. I'm sorry you didn't get to feel it."

Joanne looked a little sad and placed her hand on Maureen's bump. Instantly there was another kick, then another. Joanne's face lit up. "I felt it!" she whispered in wonder.

Mimi was smirking. "I guess they know who their other mommy is."

"I guess they do." Joanne looked Maureen in the eyes.

Mimi slipped out if the changing rooms to allow the girls to have a minute alone.

Maureen pulled Joanne in for a passionate yet soft kiss. "God, I love you!" she panted when they pulled apart.

"I know how you feel." Joanne breathed, her forehead resting against Maureen's. "I love you."

**A/N – I know that the last few chapters have been RogerMimi**_**light **_**but the MoJo and Mark storylines needed a bit more attention. There will definitely be some of them in the chapters to came, especially since Mimi has a proposition for Roger which will change their lives. Please review because it's down to just two reviewers per chapter and it's not very encouraging, hence the gap between this and the last chapter.**


	7. Baby so Sweet

By three thirty all four girls were walking towards the hospital. Well, three of the four girls were walking; Musetta was clinging to Joanne's shoulders as she drifted in and out of a slumber. Maureen was making loud huffing noises every couple of minutes as she walked, arms linked, with Mimi. They were only a couple of blocks from the hospital so they had plenty of time.

"Why can't I see?" Musetta asked.

"What do you mean you can't see?" Mimi asked worriedly quickening her pace and catching up with Joanne.

"Babies." Musetta clarified. Mimi sighed in relief and back fell into step next to Maureen.

Maureen looked at Mimi for help in answering the question. They had never explained to Musetta that they were not all related; she had a very bohemian sense of family. She had grown up thinking that everyone in her 'family' was normal. She had never questioned Maureen & Joanne or Angel or HIV/AIDS.

"Because you're too small." Joanne said bouncing Musetta a little on her hip. "When you're older maybe, if someone else we know is having a baby then you can see them on the monitor, okay?"

"Okay." Musetta nodded and promptly dropped the subject.

Maureen let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't good with explaining difficult situations to Musetta or Sean, she tended to put her foot in her mouth. She knew that she would have to try to get better at it but she figured she had a couple of years yet and Joanne would be there when the time came anyway. Maureen had once tried to explain to Sean why he had to stop going to the school on the Upper East Side that had been run by a homophobic New Zealander, it led to a rather difficult conversation between Collins and his son.

Once Musetta had been dropped off at the crèche Mimi, Maureen and Joanne made their way to the 3rd floor where obstetrics and neonatal units were. This would be Maureen's second scan and she was a perfect mixture of excitement and terror. She had started to get back to normal over the past few months but she still had a feeling hanging over her that she couldn't shake, she was terrified that something would go wrong and that it would be her fault.

Much to Maureen's relief the scan went by without any problems. They had separated ways after the scan and Maureen and Joanne had decided to go to the life for dinner. Mimi had taken Musetta home and was now cooking dinner for her and Roger. Musetta had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Roger got home from work so he put her to bed early.

"I think Maureen and Joanne have tired her out." Roger laughed as wrapped her arms around Maureen from behind as she stirred whatever she had cooking.

"Don't they always?" Mimi smiled, it wasn't really a question. "Do you want to see the latest picture of the twins?"

Roger nodded and let go of Mimi so she could retrieve the picture from her pocket and hand him the already slightly battered picture. He smiled.

"Did they have a scan today?" Roger asked as he rotated the picture, trying to decipher it.

"Yep," Mimi beamed, "I went with them. It was amazing you could actually see them moving."

"Everything okay?" Roger asked, all the bohemians had been worried about the twins given the amount of unsuccessful rounds of IVF.

"Everything's fine." Mimi nodded. "They're girls so Maureen is over the moon."

"I'll bet she is." Roger laughed. "I heard her telling Collins that she wanted girls."

"There's a surprise." Mimi said sarcastically. Looking in the direction of Musetta's room she said, "She and Joanne will spoil them rotten."

After dinner (which was at the table for once) Mimi decided to bring up something she had been thinking about for a while. "Roger, I've been thinking..." She began.

"That sounds dangerous." He smirked.

"Seriously Roge." She scolded a little.

"Okay, Sorry. What have you been thinking about?" Roger said, his tone showing his seriousness.

"I want another baby. One that can grow up with Jamie and the twins" She said simply.

"Adoption takes time." He reasoned.

"I didn't mean adoption. There's new drug you can take when you're pregnant so that the baby doesn't get..." Mimi tried to make Roger hold eye contact with her. "The baby will be healthy, chances are anyway."

"Does it work, this drug?" Roger asked.

"I wouldn't suggest it if it didn't work!" Mimi bit.

"I'm sorry it's just, I didn't think it would ever happen. Don't get me wrong I love Musetta more than anything but I just never thought that I would actually get to have a kid that's mine for real." Roger's eyes darted to Musetta's door. "Can we afford them?"

Mimi's eye's softened. "No. But I thought we could ask..."

"Maureen and Joanne." Roger finished for her.

"Please don't bring pride into this." Mimi pleaded knowing that Roger would have a problem asking for money.

"For our family I'd get down on my knees and beg Maureen myself." Roger smirked, standing up and making his way over to Mimi.

"Maureen would love that!" Mimi smirked back.

"I don't doubt it." Roger said, kissing her and pulling her up onto her feet. "But I would appreciate it if you could ask."

"Don't worry I think Maureen will enjoy _me_ begging even more." Mimi teased.

"Maybe I should ask." Roger said, his face falling a little. Mimi gave him a stern look. Roger beamed. "I was joking, I know that as far as you're concerned Maureen walks on water."

"I do not think that!" Mimi protested, playfully swatting at his chest.

Roger began imitating Mimi's voice. "Maureen said the funniest thing today. You should see Maureen in her new clothes. Maureen's column is so amazing. Maureen is so great with Musetta. Maureen will make such a great mom. Maureen..."

"Okay I get the point!" Mimi giggled. She then raised her eyebrow and teased him some more. "You're jealous!"

"Well you never lie with your head in my lap." Roger said only half teasingly.

"Because yours is so bony." Mimi giggled again before turning more serious. "I used to lie like that with Angel whilst we watched TV or listened to music or just talked. Maureen just seemed to know to take over, I never asked her she just did. And I love her for it. I felt so empty after Angel died but with her a feel a little better." She quickly shook away her serious expression hoping Roger wouldn't notice just how much it meant to her. "You helped a bit too."

"Just a bit?" He smirked.

Mimi indicated a tiny amount with her fingers.

"Oh really?" Roger asked his eyes full of mischief.

"Yep." Mimi said her eyes twinkling like Roger's.

"Musetta's asleep." Roger said. Mimi smirked and ran off towards the bedroom. Roger following close behind.

**A/N – so not much MoJo in this chapter so I promise I will make up for it next chapter.**


	8. Her Name Was April

Three months later all the bohemians were gathered at the courthouse for the custardy case. Mark and Ria's divorce had come through the month before, it had been rushed through by Ria's expensive lawyer. The lawyer Joanne had found for Mark was doing his case pro-bono so Mark had ended up with a lawyer almost as good as Ria's. He had built a case mostly based around Ria's instability of character and family environment in which Jamie would be raised with Mark. When it came down to it the judge sided with Mark after hearing that her parents had thrown her out and she was now living in a one bedroom apartment, Mark after all had the loft (which he now owned due to Benny having a moment of humanity) which had plenty of room for a growing child and now was renovated to a decent standard.

Outside the courthouse the bohemians were all clambering for a hold of Jamie or a hug for Mark. Collins had noticed that Mimi and Roger were being quieter than. Mimi hadn't been in the court because she had volunteered to look after Sean and Musetta so she hadn't been upset by the things that Ria's lawyer had said about bohemians, her and Maureen especially. Roger had heard this but Collins doubted that he would let it get to him and more than Maureen seemed to. The performance artist was, excuse the pun, over the moon. She was laughing as Musetta pushed her ear to her now impossible to miss baby bump and whispered secrets to her 'cousins'. Collins could tell that there was something either seriously wrong with either Mimi or Roger or they were about to reveal something that they didn't know how the other would react to. The philosopher made a mental note to ask them about it when they reached the loft, where they were currently walking to.

Once inside the loft Jamie was put to bed for a nap and Musetta and Sean were playing in the spare bedroom with the toys that were left there for the older two bohemian children for when they visited. Maureen and Joanne were tucked into the two sea couch which now accompanied the three seat couch and Mark on Collins were sat on the three seat with a seat between them. All four of them were watching slightly nervously as Roger and Mimi stood before them, the dancer turned secretary was twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Spit it out!" Maureen said irritably after a few minutes.

"Honeybear." Joanne warned, knowing Maureen had a habit of being less than polite in her current state.

"Sorry." Maureen muttered. "But I would like to get off this couch before the twins are in college."

"I'm pregnant." Mimi said a smirk playing on her lips.

Collins looked slightly annoyed and seeing this Roger elaborated. "Mimi has been taking these drugs for the baby."

Noticing that the two couch residing boho boys still looked confused Joanne elaborated further. "The drugs prevent the disease being transferred to the baby."

"How come we've never heard of them?" Collins asked.

"They've just finished trials and they cost a fortune, most people with AIDs cannot afford them." Joanne continued.

"Then how can you afford them?" Mark asked.

"We can't but Mo and Jo can." Mimi smiled weakly.

"Really?" Mark asked, he knew that Maureen and Joanne had considerably more money than them but he found it hard to believe that they had that much.

"Just about but yeah we can afford it." Maureen nodded.

"Just about?" Roger questioned.

"Lets just say that I no longer own a motorbike." Maureen muttered a little upset.

"You sold your bike?" Mimi asked walking over and sitting on the arm of Maureen and Joanne's couch.

"I wouldn't be riding it anyway." Maureen said. "It was just gathering dust in the in-law's garage."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mimi asked. Joanne got up from the couch, pretending to need a drink, so Mimi could sit next to Maureen. Mimi did as Joanne intended. "You should have told me."

"You're more important than a bike and the cheaper drug causes the virus to develop a resistance to AZT. It would be like you were not treating it at all." Maureen reasoned.

"You still should have told me." Mimi said giving Maureen a squeezing hug.

"Not to break up this touching moment but isn't anyone going to congratulate us?" Roger asked a little irritated at the lack of congratulations.

"Congrats man!" Collins said, wrapping him in a tight hug. Mark hugged him as well though his was less crushing.

"No hugs from the girls?" Collins questioned as Joanne took her place on the couch next to Maureen again.

"We already knew. Remember the whole us paying thing." Joanne said.

"How far along are you?" Collins asked as Mimi plopped herself down on the couch in between him and Mark.

"Just two months." Mimi smiled. "But we wanted to tell you guys."

Later that night Maureen lay awake in bed. She was tossing and turning, not being able to get comfortable. Now 7 months pregnant Maureen was having great difficulty sleeping at night and staying awake during the day. Joanne did her best to stay awake until Maureen fell asleep but after weeks of it she had started dropping off earlier and earlier. It was almost midnight and Maureen had yet to finish an article that she had to hand in the next afternoon so she really did need to sleep. She turned again, this time ending up facing Joanne. To her surprise she the light reflecting off Joanne's eyes in the dark. She was awake.

"I thought you were asleep." Maureen whispered. "You don't have to stay awake you know."

"Are you kidding this is my favourite time of the day." Joanne smile sleepily, she was clearly exhausted.

"Liar." Maureen laughed a little.

"No really, it's so peaceful. Even you are peaceful." Joanne smiled, pulling Maureen as close as the twins would allow. "Maybe if we talk for a little while you'll drift off."

"Only if you hold me while we do it." Maureen smiled.

"Of course." Joanne shifted so Maureen could snuggle even closer whilst still looking her in the eye.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maureen asked relishing in the comfort of Joanne's touch.

"Baby names?" Joanne suggested.

"Mimi told me that she wants to call her baby Angel. I did want to call one of the twins that but Mimi was closer to her so I think she should get the name." Maureen said.

"You are so good to her." Joanne smiled.

"I love her." Maureen admitted. "I needed someone to love and take care of after Angel died and she needed someone to be that for her."

"I was thinking... maybe we could pick a name each?" Joanne suggested.

"That's a great idea." Maureen smiled. "As long as we both agree on the names."

"Of course." Joanne said. "Do you have any thoughts?"

"April." Maureen said looking distant for a moment. "I want to call one of them April."

"That's perfect." Joanne agreed.

"How about you?" Maureen asked.

"Caitlin." Joanne suggested. She pronounced it Cat-lin.

"That's beautiful." Maureen said. "Where is it from?"

"Do you know who Dylan Thomas was?" Joanne asked, although she was doubtful that Maureen would.

"Alcoholic English poet, died here in New York." Maureen answered. Then noticing Joanne's shocked expression she smirked. "I did go to college you know, even if it was to study performing arts. We did a project on interpreting poems into performance pieces."

"Well Caitlin was his unhappily married wife." Joanne continued. "She was a true bohemian by all accounts, she was deeply troubled but I think you would have liked her. I read her autobiography last Christmas."

"Sounds good." Maureen smiled looking down at her belly. "Hey April. Hey Caitlin. You girls fancy quieting down so your mammas can sleep?"

**A/N – Just wanted to say thank you so much to GorgeousSmile for talking about my story in her story Parenthood 2. Also I would love some more reviews ; )**


	9. Valentines Day

A week after the custardy hearing was February 14th, Valentine's day. The day before Valentine's Day saw the bohemians relaxing in the loft. Roger was teaching Sean how to play a few chords on his guitar whilst Musetta sat in his lap making up songs to the little ditties Sean was playing. Maureen and Mimi were flicking through a catalogue which sold nursery furniture trying to decide on what would adorn the twins' room, they were giggling and marking way too many pages for Joanne's liking. Collins and Joanne were discussing his theory of actual reality, Collins answering the questions that Joanne posed about the details of his theory. Mark was... where was Mark?

"4pm eastern standard time, 13th February 1995. It has been five years since I have last filmed my friends." Mark walked out of his room filming with a new camera as he went. He filmed each of the bohemians in turn. "You might notice that we grown in number from my last film but you'll catch up soon. Here is brooding rocker Roger Davis, guitar in hand, teaching Collins's son to play guitar, wave Sean." Sean waved, clearly confused by the camera. "That delightful little girl now dancing for the camera is Musetta, she is Roger and Mimi's daughter and a miniature diva." Musetta blew a kiss at the camera, Maureen smirked. "Collins and Joanne are deep in conversation as usual about something the rest of us neither understand nor care about." Both Joanne and Collins protested. Mark was then surprised when he suffered a cushion to the head. "Hey!" he whined, spinning the camera on Maureen who had another cushion in hand ready to throw. "I was joking." Mark said quickly bringing his free hand up to cover his face. When Maureen put the cushion down Mark resumed his commentary. "As you can see our family is about to get a whole lot bigger. People of the world be warned Maureen is having twins. As you can see from the size of her whale-like bump she is not far off her due date which is when exactly Mo?"

"May 7th but It'll be more like April." Maureen smiled.

"Mimi is also pregnant but she isn't showing yet." Mark continued. "When are you due Meems?"

"Not for ages." Mimi giggled. "November."

"Well then folks, stay tuned for developments with the M's." Mark swirled away from them and over to the playpen Jamie was playing in.

"The M's?" Joanne questioned an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Maureen and Mimi." Mark answered as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and Joanne should quit being a lawyer right away and get a job as a Squeegee.

Joanne rolled her eyes but began to laugh when Maureen dropped the catalogue and couldn't bend down to pick it up.

"Pookie!" Maureen whined.

"Mimi's sitting right next you." Joanne said gesturing to her secretary.

"She's pregnant too." Maureen pouted.

"Fine." Joanne said getting up and bending down to pick up the catalogue. As she handed it back Maureen grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the couch next to her. "You dropped the catalogue on purposes didn't you?" Joanne smirked.

"It was Mimi's idea!" Maureen said, pleading her innocence.

"Yeah we missed you." Mimi said trying to look little and helpless.

"Look at the catalogue with us?" Maureen said trying to look cute.

"Fine!" Joanne said trying to look annoyed but failing miserably as Maureen placed the catalogue on the lawyers lap and her and Mimi began pointing out the furniture they liked.

"This is Jamie." Mark narrated, pointing the camera at his son. "He is my son and he is currently playing with what I'm pretty sure is Collins's hat."

"What!?" Collins said. "How did he get that?"

Jamie placed the hat on his head and pulled it down over his eyes. He then tired to stand up and ended up falling against the side of the playpen and starting to cry. Mark shut off his camera and picked up the little boy and started to try to soothe him.

"What are you girls doing for Valentine's Day?" Mimi asked as they flicked through the catalogue.

"Joanne has planned the daytime and I've planned the night. We don't know what the other has done." Maureen said, marking some white shelves for the nursery wall.

"Whisper!" Mimi said excitedly leaning in to Maureen. "Oh that's good!" she said approvingly afterward. She then got up and sat on the arm of the couch so she could hear what Joanne had planned. "That's even better!" Mimi said excitedly. "I hope Roger has planned something."

"Don't worry Maureen has reminded him about a hundred times a day about planning something for you." Joanne chuckled.

"Thank you diva!" Mimi said sitting back next to Maureen.

"No problem." Maureen smirked.

"What are you doing for him? Did you get him a present?" Joanne asked.

Mimi lowered her voice to a whisper. "I talked to the manager at the Life, Roger's gotten a job as a performer there. Oh, and I got him a signed Sex Pistols vinyl."

"Nice." Maureen nodded.

"Nah, yours and Joanne's plans are better." She rolled her eyes playfully. "As always!"

"We can't help our awesomeness!" Maureen smirked proudly.

"Plus women are easier to buy for." Joanne offered.

"That's not true and you know it." Mimi frowned. "But at least Collins is looking after Musetta so we will have the day to ourselves."

The next morning when Mimi woke up there was a huge present wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Mimi asked, noticing Roger standing by the bed.

"Open it and find out." He smirked.

Mimi sat up and began to tear at the wrapping paper. She stopped when she heard a noise coming from inside.

"Did the gift just meow?" Mimi asked, not daring to hope. She had always wanted a cat but Roger hated them and refused.

"Open it and find out."

When all the wrapping paper had been removed it revealed a pet carry cage. Mimi tried to peer inside but it was a little dark in the bedroom and she couldn't see inside. She carefully opened the door, reached inside and pulled out the furry thing that she found inside. She placed the kitten on the bed in front of her and smiled. The kitten was tiny and white with orange stripes and green eyes. It sat down and stared at Mimi. Mimi reached forward and read the tag that hung around it'd neck.

"Tiger." Mimi read. "Very cute!" She said approvingly to Roger kissing him chastely. She then gathered Tiger up into her arms. "You are so cute! This is the best Valentine's present ever!"

"Even better than Joanne and Maureen's presents?" Roger asked warily.

"Definitely!" Mimi smiled.

"Good because you got a present from them too." Roger said frowning a little whilst he put the bouquet of yellow roses on the bed. "Apparently they mean happiness and friendship and are a present in case the present that I got you sucked." Roger dutifully recited having had it drilled into his head by Maureen the night before.

"They are so sweet!" Mimi smiled smelling the roses. "Can this day get any better!?"

"What did the girls buy each other?" Roger asked.

"Wait and see." Mimi smirked.

**A/N – So I tried to add a little more humour in to this chapter and this fic has been a little less humorous as the last one. Next chapter will be Maureen and Joanne's day!**


	10. Valentines Day pt ll

When Maureen woke that morning she felt a cold breeze against her side. She turned over, arm outstretched, expecting to collide with Joanne. She, in fact, did not. Opening her eyes she tried to focus on the bed next to her. When all she saw was white sheets she pulled herself up muttering about it being a crappy way to wake up on Valentine's Day. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up and began to waddle out of the bedroom. Maureen hated to admit it and would deny it if asked by anyone but Joanne, Collins or Mimi but she had now been reduced to waddling as a means of walking. When she reached the dining room/kitchen she noticed Joanne fussing over something on the stove. The lawyer was wearing uncharacteristically short & girly white pyjamas (given to her by Mimi for Christmas, much to Maureen's pleasure) and standing on her tiptoes to better see into the frying pan. Maureen couldn't help but smile as her gaze flicked to table which was set in a quaint country style with a white table cloth, toast in a rack that Maureen didn't even know they owned, and Maureen's favourite apricot jam. Joanne always insisted it was called jam and Maureen had, eventually, admitted defeat.

"Morning, baby." Maureen greeted, a serene look on her face.

Joanne whirled around, a look of shock on her face. "You are meant to be asleep in bed. This..." she gestured wildly from the pan to the table. "Was meant to be a surprise."

"It doesn't matter." Maureen smiled. "No one has ever cooked me breakfast before. Well, no one I was dating."

"Yeah well I think your parents cooking you breakfast can be omitted from counting." Joanne laughed softly, easing up a little.

"Actually I meant April. She used to make me breakfast on the holidays and when I was upset." Maureen smiled at the memory and sat down at the table. Joanne finished up her cooking, plated up and brought it through to Maureen. "Wow, this looks amazing Jo!" Maureen gushed.

"I hope it tastes okay, some of it is a bit of an experiment." Joanne said eyeing Maureen's plate worriedly. Maureen gratefully dug into her breakfast of eggs 3 ways and tofu sausages.

"Where did you get these sausages?" Maureen asked. "They're gorgeous!"

"I made them." Joanne informed the diva nervously. "Adapted a recipe that my mom taught me."

"Remind me to thank her for teaching you how to cook." Maureen smiled as she dug into another sausage.

Joanne laughed; she had always loved learning to cook as a child. She was not a fantastic cook but she had managed to master a few recopies. "My mom would love to hear that."

"So..." Maureen began, emptying her plate and getting herself a slice of toast with apricot jam. "Presents?"

Joanne smiled at the diva's often one-track mind. "I'll go get them."

"Them?" Maureen called after her. "As in plural; more than one?"

"Yep!" Joanne called back, the sound slightly muffles as it was coming from the spare room. Maureen smirked. She had bought Joanne two presents but she hadn't expected more than one in return. When Joanne got back from her present retrieving trip her arms were laden with several presents. Maureen squealed in delight as Joanne, rather clumsily, placed them on the table. Maureen began to unwrap her first present. The first one was the teddy bear that Maureen had seen in the Bloomingdales window, only now it was wearing a little woollen sweater that said: Honey.

"Pookie it's fantastic!" Maureen beamed.

"You do get it don't you, the sweater thing?" Joanne asked still nervous. She was always nervous on Valentine's Day as she constantly tried to top the year before.

"Of course I get it, it's fantastic!" Maureen said, starting to open the next present. This present was not in wrapping paper but in a shiny pink envelope. When Maureen opened the envelope a pair of tickets fell out. Picking up the tickets Maureen couldn't help but gasp, the tickets were for a showing of Puccini's La Boheme in a classy off-Broadway theatre. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better!" Maureen was really smirking by now, her eyes, glittering with joy.

"Open the next one." Joanne encouraged. Maureen obliged. The last present was a beautiful, gold necklace. The chain was dainty and on it hung a diamond pendant.

"Joanne Jefferson you are amazing!" Maureen exclaimed, reaching across the table and pulling Joanne into a kiss. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

Joanne was beaming when Maureen pulled back. "So where's my present?"

Maureen got up and waddled over to the office where she had hidden the present. When she came back she was carrying a single rectangular box. Joanne, to her credit, looked just as excited as Maureen had when she had been presented with the three presents. Inside the box was a pen. Joanne _loved_ it. It was elegant and gold plated with 'Joanne Jefferson' scrolled on it in script.

"Maureen!" Joanne breathed in disbelief. She would never have thought that Maureen would buy her a present like this. It was gorgeous and perfect. "It's perfect."

"That's not all." Maureen smiled. "But the other one is being stored at your parents house s why don't we go take a shower and then we can hop in the car and be there by lunch time."

"A shower sounds..." Joanne began smiling dreamily.

"Rapturous?" Maureen suggested.

"Rapturous?" Joanne asked, surprised at Maureen's choice of a word.

"Don't make a big deal of it or anything but I've been taking a few courses since Musetta has gone to playgroup. One in English Literature & Language, one in Spanish and one in..." She hesitated unsure of what Joanne's reaction would be. "Law."

"Law!?" Joanne asked surprise evident in her voice.

"I feel bad that I don't understand when you talk about work. It's only a short-course but at least I'll have some idea what you're talking about and maybe I could help when you have a lot on, you know like looking things up and stuff." Maureen said still unsure.

Joanne threw her arms around Maureen's neck. "Shower, now!" she whispered in the diva's ear.

Three hours later they arrived at the senior Jefferson estate. Joanne was confused when Maureen pulled the car past the house and continued towards the stables. Maureen parked the car and lead Joanne into the stables and to stall at the far end of the block.

"Close your eyes." Maureen said, taking Joanne's hand and leading her into the stall. Joanne could hear something moving in the stall and her confusion deepened, it was too quiet to be a horse. "Open your eyes."

When Joanne opened her eyes she saw a small white and grey foal. "Mo she... he... whatever is beautiful."

"She." Maureen clarified. "She's called Fabala. She's an orphan."

"How did you find her?" Joanne asked, reaching her hand out for the foal to nuzzle against.

"I was looking for a new horse for you in one of your mom's fancy magazines since you haven't had one of your own since you were a kid. Then I saw her, she looked so scared in the picture. She's only a year old." Maureen explained.

"Where did the name come from?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know, it just... fit." Maureen shrugged.

"What does it mean?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know, I made it up so I guess it can mean anything I want it mean." Maureen smiled, standing behind the stall gate to protect her babies in case the foal spooked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Joanne asked her third question in a row.

"Little waif." Maureen mused, pulling Joanne round to her side of the gate.

"Perfect." Joanne smiled. "The twins can learn to ride on her when they're older. Maybe we could teach Musetta and Sean too. And Mimi's little one."

"Sounds great." Maureen smiled as they made their way back to the car. "You can drive home, I'm tired."

"I booked a table at the Italian on Lexington and 25th for 8pm." Joanne said. "But if you're too tired we could stay at home and curl up in bed with a movie."

"Would you mind?" Maureen asked knowing Joanne had probably booked the table months ago.

"I'd love too." Joanne smiled. "I put the flowers in the back of the car. We can stop off at the cemetery on the way home and lay them on Angel and April's graves. Collins might be there."

Maureen nodded. "I bought them both presents as well." She pulled two lily broaches out of her pocket. "I thought we could burry them just below the grass so no one steals them."

"Sounds..." Joanne began.

"Perfect." Maureen finished for her. "It seems that a lot of things are perfect today."

"Yeah, it does." Joanne smiled, pulling out of the drive and heading for the cemetery.

**A/N – hope you liked this chapter and feel compelled to review (PLEASE!!). Next chapter will be the cemetery, Valentines night for MoJo and MimiRoger and the gang finds out about the names for the twins. Let's just say that a certain boho boy is furious at Maureen's choice causing old wounds to be re-opened and the truth about what really happened to be revealed.**


	11. Valentines Day pt lll

The wind was whipping at Maureen's hair as she stood in front of Angel's grave. She held one of the lily broaches in her hand, April's lily still burning in her pocket.

"Has your boy been to visit you yet?" Maureen asked the engraved stone. She paused as if waiting for an answer. "I'm guessing not."

Joanne was waiting on the bench a few feet away. It was far enough away not to be able to hear Maureen's hushed words but close enough to be there in a second if the diva needed her.

"I got you flowers. And a broach, it's a lily." Maureen smiled. ". We." Maureen corrected herself. "Me and Joanne are still together. Who would have thought it: me pregnant, married, working and getting some qualifications on the side. Well, I guess you thought it, hey? I owe you a lot Angel." She sighed. "I can't stay, I have to go see April, tell her about the babies. Then I have to go home and sleep. I'm so tired these days." She didn't know if Mimi had told Angel about her being pregnant yet so Maureen decided to not mention it. Let Mimi tell her best friend herself. After a few minutes Maureen spoke again. "Well, see you around girly girl." She knelled down and buried the lily, waved at the stone and walked away in the direction of April's grave.

Joanne watched as her wife negotiated the uneven ground of the cemetery over to where April's grave was. She didn't know much about April, she didn't know what had happened to her. She knew that April had killed herself, she knew that Maureen had been the one who had found her, she knew (thanks to Mimi) that Maureen had taken it really hard but what she didn't know was what had happened before April had died. She didn't know what she meant to Maureen, what she really meant.

"From one Angel to another." Maureen smirked as she buried April's lily and laid her flowers. "Only I'm not quite sure how angelic you are. I know it's been a while since I was here last and I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind, I needed to get some things clear in my mind and you always clouded my judgement." She eased herself down onto the grass and sat cross-legged. "I met a woman named Joanne and I fell in love. I left Mark. I even married her." She laughed a little. "I'm pregnant, with twins." She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to call one of them April. I hope she's like you." She paused. "Not in every way but in enough so that you'll be on my mind. You are anyway but I want you to stay there. It can't be good for my health, holding on to you like this but Roger's holding on so why can't I. Sure we've both moved on but you still have both of us wrapped around you finger but I guess you knew that already. You always did know what I was thinking, even before I did." She laughed a little. "You should know that's a very unattractive trait in a woman, reading your mind. Not that it ever seemed to hold you back. Joanne always says that as soon as I walk into the room everyone's eyes are on me, that I make everyone swoon. She never knew you; if she did she would witness some real swooning. I don't think anyone ever didn't want to sweep you off your feet. But you didn't want sweeping, you wanted the best of both worlds." Maureen rose to her feet. "Roger and I are friends again although he was convinced at first that I'd try and steel Mimi away. But I guess I deserved it. Bye baby."

"This is amazing!" Mimi stared mouth agape. "This restaurant is full of Broadway stars and Hollywood celebrities."

"We definitely owe Joanne big time!" Roger said, in just as much awe as Mimi. "I can't believe she gave us theses reservations let alone that she's paying for it."

"I kinda feel like we're living off them."Mimi said.

"We are." Roger laughed.

"I guess." Mimi laughed back.

"Is that a bad thing?" Roger asked.

"It makes Maureen happy." Mimi nodded. "And that makes it okay."

Roger frowned a little, he hated when Mimi talked about Maureen like that. He could stand the physical affection that Mimi and Maureen exchanged (just about) but when Mimi verbalised it he felt very uncomfortable. It gave him déjà vu. He knew logically that it was almost the same as Mimi was with Angel but that was different, that was Angel. This was Maureen.

"So shall we order?" Roger asked trying to shake of Mimi's comment.

"We already have." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Roger?"

"Just a little distracted." He covered her hand in his own. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I was meant to be the one with the scatter brain. Being pregnant and all." Mimi giggles, reassured by the contact. "That's what Maureen says anyway and she is the expert in the field. You know Maureen said that she used to just forget what she was doing it halfway through doing it. She even forgot lunch with me once and we've had lunch every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday for years. She never forgets that so it must be bad. Expect me to be forgetting things left right and centre."

Roger tensed again. _Saint bloody Maureen!_ Roger thought.

"Roge?" Mimi questioned. "The waitress asked if you want another drink."

"Oh yeah please, so you have any stoli?" Roger asked the waitress he hadn't even seen approach.

"No sir but we do have wine." The waitress tried to look polite. "A glass of red would go perfect with your steak."

Roger looked down at the table and there was the steak he hadn't seen come. He flicked his eyes over to Mimi and saw a worried expression on her face.

_Drop the Maureen worship chica._ Mimi heard in her ear. Angel.

"Roger honey, you know I love you more than anything else in this world right?" Mimi asked, squeezing his hand. "And I don't know what happened with Maureen in the past but I do know that whatever it is that you're worrying about you don't have to. We're perfect. Maureen and Joanne are perfect. So let's just enjoy Valentine's Day and then go home and have some fun before I'm as big as..." She was about to say Maureen but thought better of the mention. "Whale."

Roger smiled.

**A/N – So next chapter will be the thing with the baby name and a boho boy so be sure to check back to see what happens. Please, as always review, and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.**


	12. Her Name Was April pt ll

February 20th 1995. The bohemians were lounging at Maureen and Joanne's apartment watching Sleepless in Seattle (Mimi's choice). This may seem strange for the lively group but with two of their members pregnant their mobility and stamina had been greatly affected. Maureen and Mimi's fatigue seemed to be catching as Roger yawned and rested his head back against the couch. As usual the three girls had precedence on the couch so the three boys were sitting in the floor below them. Roger was, naturally, sat in front of Mimi; Mark had situated himself in the middle, in front of Maureen; and Collins was on the left, near Joanne. Maureen was not enjoying the film. In fact she was _loudly_ not enjoying the film. Maureen hated romances and luckily for her Joanne did too but, currently, unluckily for her Mimi did. And Mimi get's what Mimi wants; she was like April in that respect.

"I'm bored!" Maureen huffed. Joanne squeezed her knee, giving her a look that was simultaneously compassionate and cautioning.

"It's nearly over anyway." Mimi said, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Thank God!" Mark sighed almost as obnoxiously as Maureen.

Mimi shushed him.

Once the credits began to roll Collins decided to strike up a conversation to stop any conflicting movie reviews. "Have you guys decided on names yet?" he asked, knocking her head back against Joanne's leg.

"Well, we picked one each." Joanne informed them as the three boys shuffled round so that their backs were to the TV. "I picked Caitlin. After Caitlin Thomas."

"Good choice." Collins nodded, having read Caitlin Thomas' autobiography himself and immediately seeing the parallels between the blond Celt and Maureen.

"What about your pick?" Mark prompted the diva.

"April." Maureen said, avoiding eye contact with Roger.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Roger said eyes burning. "How dare you? You have no right!" He was standing up and was soon joined by the other bohemians.

"Roger, calm down." Mimi tried to soothe him.

"No, she has no right!" He continued, shouting.

"I have just as much right as you do!" Maureen said matching Roger's volume.

"No you don't, you weren't the one she chose!" Roger was fuming. Collins looked at Maureen, everything suddenly clicking in his mind. Mark, however, looked beyond confused, an expression which was shared by Mimi. Joanne's look was more similar to that of Collins.

"Only because you killed her!" Maureen bit. Roger's face fell. "She didn't tell you that part, did she? She didn't tell you the part where she told me she loved me but that being with her would kill me. She didn't tell you the part where she held my hand whilst I got tested for HIV or that she kissed me 

when the results came back negative. Did she leave out the part where she was only with you because she couldn't kill you? Or the part where we were still together without being _together_?"

"You're lying!" Roger snapped.

"Did she write you a letter to tell you why she did it? Was there and envelope under your pillow when you went to bed that night?" Maureen looked smug now.

"Prove it!" the rocker bit.

"It's true." Mark said quietly. "The letter part anyway. There was a letter from April. I don't know what it said, but there was a letter."

Roger looked at Mark, he knew he wouldn't lie. "But she loved _me_!"

"You're right but she loved me just as much." Maureen said her voice soft, almost empathetic. "April had both of us caught in some elaborate dance. I loved her but she was no good for either of us. But I _did_ love her and without her I wouldn't have any of the thing I have today and you wouldn't have Mimi or Musetta."

"That doesn't make it better." Roger said, an edge still in his voice.

"No it doesn't, why do you think that I never mention her name?" Maureen said, her eyes welling up. "It was her fault that we both went off the rails. Not that I blamed her, I never could. She was my first real love. Well, I thought that was what it was but I'm not so sure now. " Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Reen." Mimi calmed, wrapping Maureen in a hug as the diva cried on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered in the older woman's ear. Mimi looked over at Joanne, noticing the concerned look on her face.

"Mimi, we're leaving." Roger said. When Mimi didn't release Maureen from her grip he raised his volume. "Mimi get off of her!"

"She need's me so I'm staying." Mimi said, letting go of Maureen and turning to Roger. "I'll see you at home."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her and after what she's just admitted do you really blame me?" Roger's voice was harsh.

"Come on, let's just go." Mark said, putting a hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Not without her." Roger said eyes locked with Maureen as he reached for Mimi, grabbing her by the arm.

"Roger let go!" Mimi winced.

"Roger!" Collins interjected. "Let go."

Roger let go.

"Meems I'm sorry." He breathed. Mimi turned away.

"Just leave it." Joanne mouthed to him.

He nodded. He trusted Joanne.

Collins winked at Joanne as he ushered Roger and Mark out the door.

When the door closed Maureen collapsed onto the couch. "I'm sorry Meems." She breathed.

"Don't be." Mimi sat next to her.

"Do you want me to leave you two to talk about it?" Joanne asked. She had figured it out at the graveyard about Maureen and April. She knew that Mimi would have a lot of questions.

"Please don't." Maureen pleaded. "I need you."

Joanne nodded and sat next to Maureen, pulling her into her arms. "It's okay." The lawyer whispered. "I understand and I'm not mad you didn't tell me."

"Thanks." Maureen said, closing her eyes. Mimi placed a comforting hand on Maureen's leg which was now slung up on the couch and rubbed it comfortingly. "You should have gone with Roger."

"I should stay with you and let him cool down." Mimi sighed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Your room is already made up." Maureen said. "Ready for you whenever."

Joanne smirked. "Not that we don't have faith in Roger or anything."

Mimi laughed, a laugh that Maureen quickly caught.

"Maybe I should pick another name." Maureen wondered.

"No." Mimi said quickly. "You should call her April. April deserves that."

"No she doesn't." Maureen said.

"If she loved you enough to do what you said for you then she does deserve it." Joanne said squeezing Maureen a bit tighter.

"I guess so." Maureen said.

"You know what we need?" Mimi asked, suddenly looking mischievous.

"What?" Maureen questioned.

"Ice cream!" Mimi smirked. "I take it you do have some?"

"We have freezer full." Joanne smiled, gesturing to Maureen's bump.

"Hey! That's all baby." Maureen batted Joanne's hand away.

"I'll get the ice cream." Mimi offered.

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked.

"I am now I'm in your arms." Maureen smiled, turning around so that she could kiss Joanne. They were separated by spoons hitting them.

"Ow!" Maureen said scowling at Mimi.

"Drama queen!" Mimi laughed.

**A/N – next chapter will be the aftermath of what happened between Roger and Mimi. Please review!!**


	13. To Anyone Alive With a Sex Drive

When Mimi woke up the next morning her head was banging. She felt like she had the hangover of the century but she knew she hadn't touched a drop in months. Opening her eyes she saw the familiar surroundings of her bedroom at Maureen and Joanne's. Next to her bed was the bedside cabinet from her old apartment and in the wardrobe hung a mini version of her wardrobe. Mimi loved the smell of Maureen and Joanne's sheets, they always smelled so fresh and clean. They made her feel looked after and safe. Everything about Maureen and Joanne made her feel that way, even their periodical domestics. Roger would hate to hear that, he would jump to conclusions, the wrong conclusions. The clock beside her bed informed her that it was 6am. Pulling the cover up she closed her eyes, wanting to stay a little in this limbo.

Down the hall Maureen lay awake, thinking of April. That girl had messed with her head so much that when Joanne came into her life she was one heartbeat away from falling over the edge. Maureen's thoughts shifted and a smile spread onto her lips: Joanne. She remembered the day she met Joanne like it was yesterday.

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1989**_

_Maureen Johnson was living in hell. Her boyfriend never paid her any attention and their roommate was comatose. She had spent the afternoon nursing a single cup of coffee at the Life cafe and thinking about her lost love. At 10pm she gave up on the cold liquid and decided to brave the loft. It was freezing outside, snowing, and was dressed in leather pants and black tank top. Shivering, she watched as a taxi pulled up and the window to the driver's side was wound down._

"_Taxi?" He asked. "It's too cold outside to walking dressed like that, especially below 14__th__ street."_

"_Not unless it's free." Maureen muttered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms._

"_Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind her._

_Maureen turned around, coming face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Maureen wasn't one for clichés but she would definitely abandon that little facet of her personality for this woman. She relayed her address and watched as the mocha skinned woman before her smiled._

"_I live a block over from there." She smiled. "Get in."_

_Maureen obliged and slid into the taxi. Being a Friday night the roads were packed and the taxi was moving at snail's pace. An easy conversation developed, each laughing at the other's poor attempts at humour. Maureen discovered that this woman was a lawyer named Joanne a fact that surprised the drama queen given the other woman's attire. She was wearing tight black jeans, a grey top and a black fitted jacket._

"_This is my stop." Maureen smiled, sad to be leaving and embarrassed at her second cliché of the night, albeit the first out loud._

"_I guess I'll see you around." Joanne smiled, also looking a little sad to be saying goodbye._

_Maureen decided it was now or never. "Do you wanna go out some time? For coffee, just us." She was heavily hinting at the meeting's potential as being a date._

"_Sounds great." Joanne smiled, happier this time. "What's your number?"_

"_You know what, I can never remember it." She lied, thinking about Mark. What if he answered the phone? "Why don't I call you?"_

_Joanne fished her business card out of her pocket and scribbled her home number on the back. With an embarrassed smile they departed, leaving Maureen stood on the sidewalk, stunned._

"_Wow." She breathed._

_Their first date went well. Maureen had planned on it being a one night stand, a good fuck and gone before morning. But when Joanne's eyes watered from nearly choking to death on her espresso in an attempt to impress the diva Maureen fell in love. It was stupid and illogical but Maureen felt her stomach flutter and her skin tingle. When they were leaving Maureen made some stupid Joke that caused Joanne to blush and Maureen's self control broke. She reached her hand up to caress the soft cheek and puller her in for a nervous kiss. It couldn't have lasted for more than 30 seconds but Maureen wanted to do nothing else for the rest of her life. They made plans for another date and three weeks later Maureen broke it off with Mark and turned up on Joanne's doorstep, not that she had one living in an apartment but still. Maureen informed her of the break up and told her that she couldn't stop thinking about her. Joanne pulled Maureen's bags inside._

"_Do you want me to make up the guest room?" Joanne asked. She was playing it safe, they hadn't had sex yet and she didn't want to push it especially after Maureen had lost her home. She got her answer in the form of a passionate kiss and the unbuttoning of her shirt. Joanne skipped work the next day and lay in bed with Maureen. She was entranced by this woman, feeling every sensation magnified in her post-sex splendour. They lay talking and touching, and then they were just touching and then came the sex again. The cycle went on all day until they fell asleep, tangled in each other as the sun set._

_**End Flashback**_

"Morning baby." Joanne smiled, pulling her closer in her sleepiness so that they were face to face, inches away from each other.

"Morning gorgeous." Maureen kissed her softly but for longer than was strictly expected of a good morning kiss.

"You're in a good mood considering." Joanne observed, in no way complaining about the diva's mood.

"I was a little down, I couldn't sleep." Maureen told her. "But then I started thinking about when we met, our first kiss and the first time we made love." She was smiling.

Joanne caught Maureen's use of 'made love'. Maureen never used that term and hearing her do so was wildly romantic to Joanne. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maureen smiled, kissing her again and snaking a hand under Joanne's shirt. "I want you." She breathed huskily, her eyes darkening.

"Mimi's in the next room." Joanne protested weakly.

"It's not like she hasn't heard us have sex before and plus, we haven't done it in weeks, I want to make love to you, now." Maureen said seductively.

Joanne had been warned by Mark about this particular part of pregnancy. He told her to expect Maureen to lose all interest in sex for weeks in her second trimester, and then all of a sudden become obsessed with it. Joanne has been sceptical but the look in Maureen's eyes right now made her sure Mark had been right. She supposed she was going to have a hell of a few months before the babies were born, especially when she was flipped onto her back.

**A/N – not where I was going to go with this chapter but I could use something lighter after last chapter. Next chapter will be the repercussions of the argument and revelations. PLEASE REVIEW! AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE REVIEWING!! **


	14. Take Me Or Leave Me

When Maureen and Joanne finally emerged from the bedroom a few hours later Mimi was on her second bowl of cereal. She was sitting and flicking through a copy of the village voice, smiling at an article Maureen had written about the renovations on Avenue A.

"You took your time." Mimi smirked.

"We..." Maureen began.

"I know what you were doing, thank you very much." Mimi laughed. A knock on the door interrupted their banter.

"Hey at least we're dressed for the day, Miss. StillDressedInPyjamas." Maureen countered.

"I'll get it." Joanne offered, un-entwining her hand from Maureen's.

Roger stood in the doorway, Musetta on his hip. "Mimi still here?"

Joanne nodded but didn't step aside to let him in.

"Can I see her then?" Roger asked.

"Meems its Roger, do you want to see him?" Joanne called back into the apartment.

Mimi looked at Maureen who gave her a reassuring smile.

"She says yes." Maureen called back.

Roger tensed a little at the sound of Maureen's voice.

"Hey Musetta how would you like to come out with me and Auntie Maureen?" Joanne asked the little girl.

"Good idea." Roger said as Musetta nodded emphatically. The brunette child climbed from her father's side, launching herself at Joanne's side. Luckily for her Joanne caught her and Musetta climbed up to hold onto Joanne's neck, grinning at her.

"Maureen, we're taking Musetta out." Joanne called.

Maureen gave Mimi a questioning look, uncertain if the dancer-turned-secretary would want her to stay.

"Go, it's better for Musetta. I'll be fine." Mimi assured her.

Maureen nodded, kissed her on the cheek and gathered up jackets for her and Joanne. "Does Musetta have a jacket with her?" she called.

Roger's face fell as he look at the outfit Musetta had dressed herself in, it was far to cold outside for her outfit.

"No." Joanne called back.

"Idiot." Maureen muttered, fetching a jacket for Musetta from Mimi's room. "it's a good job we have some of her clothes here."

"Mo," Mimi said, clutching her arm as she passed. "thank you."

"No problem." Maureen smiled, kissing her on the cheek again. She frowned at the mark her lipstick had left behind and wiped it pointed it out to Mimi who hastily wiped it with her hand. "Good job Roger didn't see it." She smirked.

Mimi slapped her arm playfully. "See you later."

"Bye." Maureen smiled, walking to the door with her cargo. "Hey baby." She greeted Musetta. Musetta beamed at her as Joanne placed her on the floor so Maureen could put her coat on her. Joanne took her jacket from Maureen and began to walk Musetta out the door. "Don't dare hurt her." Maureen whispered to Roger as she passed him.

"I promise." he said.

He shut the door behind him and walked into the apartment, finding Mimi sat at the kitchen table.

"Sit down." She said.

He obeyed.

"Mimi I know what I did was wrong but it's just Maureen..." Roger began.

"Do you really think something is going on between me and Maureen!?" she asked incredulously.

"Well I had no idea she was sleeping with April." Roger protested.

"She wasn't just sleeping with her Roger, she loved her!" Mimi's voice was raised, annoyed at him for questioning Maureen. "It seems to me April was the one at fault!"

"It takes two to tango." He bit back.

"How dare you not trust her with me when we wouldn't have anything without her and Joanne? I would be dead without them, without her!" Mimi shouted, she was glad the girls had taken Musetta. "We wouldn't have Musetta without them, we wouldn't be having this baby without them!"

"I know!" He shouted. "But has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"Maybe you're right but I love her and I won't stop seeing her, I won't stop hugging her or kissing her or touching her and I won't stop telling her I love her!" Mimi shouted. "She's my best friend!"

"Maybe she doesn't see it that way!"

"Do you really think she would betray Joanne? They were made for each other!" Mimi was still furious.

"She's done it before!"

"That was 6 years ago! Maureen was just confused!"

"Oh, how convenient for her." Roger muttered.

"After yesterday you have no right to judge her." Mimi said, her voice lowered and showed him the bruise on her arm.

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry." Roger's eyes were wide.

"I'm staying here until you can forgive Maureen because only then will I know that you're sorry." Mimi avoided his eyes.

"What about Musetta?"

"I'm sure Maureen and Joanne won't disagree with her being here." Mimi said. "Call me when you're ready to talk about this properly."

"Mimi..."

"Just go." Mimi whispered.

After Roger had gone Mimi cried. She knew he was sorry but she also knew that if she came home right away he wouldn't learn his lesson and things would never be right again in their group. She owed it to Angel to stop a crack forming between Maureen and Roger. She knew it was probably stupid to blame Roger when Maureen was the one who had betrayed him but she had heard from Collins about how different Roger had been back then. She didn't like what she heard.

When Maureen and Joanne returned home with Musetta a few hours later Mimi has cleaned herself up. She had dressed and applied makeup to hide her puffy eyes.

"Mommy!" Musetta screamed in her high pitched excitement. "We went to the park and the zoo! And then we went to get ice cream and then we went shopping and I get some new toys!"

"Really what did you get?" Mimi asked pulling Musetta onto her lap as Maureen handed her the bag of toys.

"I got a new teddy bear that wears a pirate outfit, a puzzle of the world and Mouse Trap!" she excitedly held up the colourful box. "Can we play? Please, please!"

"You'll have to ask your Aunts." Mimi said.

"Why don't you have a bath first, you got a little muddy at the park?" Joanne suggested.

Musetta considered it for a minute then nodded. "Okay but only if you take me Auntie Jo."

Joanne looked surprised. "Don't you want Mommy or Auntie Maureen?"

"You!" She jumped up and down.

"Okay." Joanne agreed, being tugged off in the direction of the main bathroom.

"Good luck." Maureen smirked.

Once Musetta was safely out of earshot Mimi told Maureen what had happened with Roger.

"I'm so sorry Meems." Maureen said. "You shouldn't be fighting over me."

"It's not your fault." Mimi reassured. "Is it okay if me and Musetta stay here for a few days?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

"I really love you." Mimi smiled.

"I love you too." Maureen smiled back.

By 10pm all four girls were in bed. After several games of Mouse Trap and a dinner of pizza everyone was exhausted. Mimi and Musetta fell asleep straight away, both tired from their very different experiences that day.

"Today could have gone better." Joanne sighed as Maureen slid into bed next to her.

"They'll get there."

"Did you have a good time today?" Joanne asked.

Maureen smiled. "It was great. Musetta loved it."

"It won't be long until we'll be spending all out weekends like that."

"I can't wait to show them New York, the whole world." Maureen rubbed her bump contentedly.

"You won't have to do it alone." Joanne pulled her closer.

"I know baby." Maureen kissed her softly.

"I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Maureen asked, dubious after the last two day's events.

"Good, very good." Joanne's eyes were sparkling. "I got maternity leave."

"Pookie that's fantastic!" Maureen kissed her again. "I thought they wouldn't let you have it."

"I quit. My dad gave me a job at his firm. The same level and a little more money but with one major advantage: full paid maternity leave for two years!" Joanne beamed.

Maureen threw her arms around her and pulled her tight.

"We'll be in this together, 24/7. That's what my dad wants, that's what I want." Joanne said.

"I can't believe this!" Maureen was shaking with excitement. "I was so scared about having to cope on my own during the day but now you'll be here with me. God I love you!" she seemed to find a flaw in the plan. "What about Mimi?"

"I got her a job too, she'll be on a lot more money as a full legal secretary. She'll get full paid maternity too. My dad says the firm can afford it so why not spend his profits on his family." Joanne put Maureen at ease.

"Perfect." Maureen agreed.

A/N – so... please review!!


	15. There's Only This

Mimi was up first again the next morning. She had dropped Musetta off at playgroup and gotten back before Maureen had gotten up. Joanne had left for work, she knew this as the lawyer's briefcase was already gone along with her coat. Standing on her tiptoes she reached up to where the girls kept the cereals and cursed herself for being significantly smaller than them.

"Need a hand?" A sleepy sounding voice asked from behind her.

"Yes, please." Mimi laughed. "I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

Maureen stopped her progress towards Mimi, gave her a unsympathetic look and gestured to her own bump which was considerably larger than the slight swell of Mimi's.

"Ok so I'm kinda preaching to the choir there, huh?" Mimi smiled.

"Just a bit." Maureen muttered, reaching the cereal and handing it to Mimi.

"I better be quick, I have to be at work in an hour." Mimi said, shovelling her breakfast into her mouth.

"Actually you don't." Maureen informed her, a little cheerier after taking a sip of coffee, even if it was decaf. "Joanne got you a new job, on a lot more money."

"That's great but what about maternity leave, you usually have to be there for over a year to be entitled to it." Mimi looked worried.

"It's at her dad's firm; she got a job there too. You'll get your maternity leave and probably get a hell of a lot of a better deal on it than you would have done." Maureen told her.

"What about Joanne? Did her farther agree to her having maternity leave?"

Maureen laughed. "He gave her two years on full pay, yours won't be much less."

"Are you kidding me?!" Mimi shot her eyes up from her bowl.

"Nope, her dad's a pretty generous guy. Your Joanne's family so he'll do anything he can to help."

Mimi smiled. "I owe you and Joanne everything."

"Oh yeah, we know." Maureen smirked. "Jo says you have the day off. She's only gone in to clear out her desk."

"Roger's picking Musetta up from playgroup today." Mimi said knowing it was a mood killer but had to be said.

"So are you going to talk to him tonight?" Maureen's face was serious.

"If he's ready to apologise." Mimi said, avoiding Maureen's eyes.

"Don't wreck your relationship over a mistake I made a long time ago." Maureen said, her bluntness catching Mimi off guard.

"You didn't make a mistake, April did. If I blame anyone it's her."

Maureen felt herself involuntarily want to defend April but let the feeling die before speaking again.

"I know you don't think like that but it's true. I need Roger to forgive you before I forgive you because I can't be with him if it means not seeing you." Mimi again avoided eye contact.

"Not to be insensitive Meems but if the only way I could be with Joanne was to never see you again I'd do it."

Mimi looked shocked.

"So don't give up Roger. Don't get me wrong I love you, you know that, but your soul mate has to come first. Is that what he is to you?"

Mimi thought about it for a second. "Yes."

"Then take him back, he'll forgive me in time."

"You know you rock, right?" Mimi laughed.

"Damn straight! Well, damn anyway!" Maureen winked at her.

Mimi laughed, she hadn't heard Maureen say that for years. "How long do you have left?"

"A month and a half." Maureen answered.

"You excited?"

"Excited... terrified."

"You'll be fine." Mimi assured.

"I'd like to hear you say that in 6 months time." Maureen smirked.

**A Month Later**

"Roger come on or we're going to be late!" Mimi shouted.

"Coming!" He shouted from their bedroom. About a week after Mimi's conversation with Maureen, Roger had apologised. Slowly his relationship with Maureen was mending and he had even come round to the idea of Maureen calling her baby April. Mimi hadn't taken him back without an apology as Maureen had suggested, luckily he had given in before her.

"Mommy!" Musetta squealed.

"I know baby, he'll be ready in a minute." Mimi assured her nervous daughter.

"I'm ready." Roger announced pulling on his coat and following his wife and daughter out the door.

"Nearly made us late!" Musetta stormed out the door.

"Well looks like we know where her loyalties lie." Roger laughed, only half joking.

"Roger." Mimi warned. "If you mess up their baby shower then it'll be the end of us."

"A bit drastic don't you think."

"No." Mimi answered, walking after Musetta.

The baby shower was in the grounds of Joanne's parent's house. It was big and showy but no one expected any less of it. The society in which Joanne's parents lived put great emphasis on social occasions and so had spent weeks organising the event. Everything was a pastel yellow colour as Maureen had insisted upon not impressing gender stereotypes on them even before they had been born. Mimi hated the yellow (she had told Maureen this several times) because she thought it made her look sick.

"Mommy will you have a baby shower?" Musetta asked as she clung to Mimi's hand whilst they walked down the drive to the back of the house where the shower was being held.

"I don't know baby. Do you want me to have one?"

Musetta nodded.

"What do you think about me having a baby?" Mimi asked catiously.

"I can't wait!" Musetta squealed. "Auntie Maureen says that she will teach me how to help!"

"Does she know?" Mimi laughed. "What about the twins are you looking forward to them?"

"No." Musetta said firmly.

"Why?"

"I won't be Auntie Maureen's Little Muse anymore." Musetta frowned, crossing her arms across her chest to further impart her displeasure.

"Oh." Mimi said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Why don't you run back and help daddy?"

"Okay!" Musetta said, instantly forgetting her bad mood and running off in the direction of Roger.

"Hey Mimi!" Joanne greeted her with a hug.

"Hey! You'll never guess what Musetta just said." Mimi laughed as Maureen joined them. "She said that she can't wait for mu baby but she doesn't want yours to come."

"Why?" Maureen asked, resting her hand on her large bump.

"She says because she won't be your Little Muse anymore." Mimi stifled her smile again.

"She'll always be my Little Muse." Maureen said, watching as Musetta ran up to them. "How's my Little Muse?" She asked as the little girl hugged her legs.

"Good!" Musetta said, her eyes lighting up at the use of her nickname.

"You know that you'll always be my Little Muse, don't you?" Maureen asked.

Musetta just giggled.

"Wonderful to see you Mimi and you too Musetta." Mrs. Jefferson greeted. "My husband told me that you were expecting."

"Yes, I'm Just about to go into my second trimester." Mimi said. She always spoke more formally around Joanne's parents even if Maureen refused to.

Maureen moaned in pain and clutched her bump, doubling over a bit.

"Honeybear are you okay"? Joanne asked, concerned.

"Just Braxton Hicks contractions again." She murmured, slowly straitening up again.

Mrs. Jefferson eyed Maureen's bump. "You are carrying awfully low, dear."

Maureen laughed a little. "That's what Joanne said when we got up this morning. She's had her head in baby books for months."

"Well just be careful Joanne was born two hours after my waters broke and at your age labour shouldn't be too long." Mrs. Jefferson warned.

"The midwife is only a call away and we already have everything set up at home." Joanne assured her mother.

"Set up?" Mrs. Jefferson queried.

"We decided on a home birth." Joanne told her. "Maureen hates hospitals."

"You're braver than I was then Maureen." Mrs. Jefferson told her daughter-in-law.

"We'd run into bureaucracy at hospital, they don't have to let Joanne in. They've done it before when I had a bad reaction to one of the rounds of IVF. They're mine and Joanne's babies and I couldn't imagine her not being there. It's just as much her moment as it is mine." Maureen said, she was worried about a home birth but she couldn't risk Joanne being excluded.

"My daughter is very lucky to have you." Mrs. Jefferson said with tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

**A/N – I bet you can guess what happens next chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them up!**


	16. Creation

After the shower Maureen and Joanne drove back to the city. They had intended on staying the night at Mr & Mrs. Jefferson's house but Maureen had been feeling less and less comfortable as the day wore on and had pleaded with Joanne to let her sleep in her own bed. Joanne had, of course, agreed right away and had packed their belongings back in the car, along with the presents they had gotten from their friends, family and friends of Joanne's parents. Maureen slept the entire way home; falling asleep the minute Joanne turned on the engine and pulled out of the drive. It was only 9pm when they got home but Maureen was so tired they went straight to bed.

About an hour later Maureen woke to the feel of a twinge in her abdomen. She carefully sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled to their en-suite bathroom. She turned on the cold water in the hand basin and splashed some on her face then reaching for a towel to dry the water off. As she was putting the towel back the twinge struck again and she had to grab the hand basin to steady herself.

"Joanne!" She called, her eyes scrunching in pain. She looked down at the now wet floor. "Joanne!"

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked with her eyes wide with worry and her chest rising and falling quicker than usual after her sprint to the bathroom.

"I think my water just broke." Maureen panted.

"Oh my God." Joanne looked terrified. "What do we do now?"

Maureen smiled, amused by Joanne's total lack of control in the situation, something which very rarely happened. "You've read all the books, you've taken all the classes and you've made notes every time we met the midwife. So think, what do we do now." Maureen found herself strangely calm, her only concern at that moment was trying to get Joanne to focus so she would take charge because Joanne was helpless when she wasn't in charge.

"I should phone the midwife and you should take a bath that's somewhere between warm and hot, it'll help ease the pain." Joanne recited, having gone over it in her head a hundred times.

"Good." Maureen praised, she knew it sounded a little patronising but that was what Joanne responded to when she got like this. "Go phone the midwife and I'll start running the bath."

Joanne nodded and scurried out of the bathroom to the nearest phone which was thankfully in the bedroom. She dialled the midwife's number (a number she had memorised months ago) and anxiously waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Joanne Jefferson." Joanne said quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

"Hey Joanne, is everything okay?" The midwife, whose name was Laura asked.

"Maureen's water just broke."

"Has she started having contractions?"

"She had a few today but we thought it was still Braxton Hicks contractions, she isn't due for a month."

"That's ok, with twins it often happens earlier, especially with first pregnancies. Where is Maureen now?"

"In the bath."

"Okay," Laura was used to usually highly competent parents to be becoming helpless and scared when the time actually came. "It may be hours before the active labour starts. What I need you to do is make sure Maureen is comfortable and then call me if anything happens you didn't prepare for or when the contractions are 4 minutes apart."

"How long will it take you to get here when I call?" Joanne asked.

"About 10 minutes, I'm not far away."

"Okay." Joanne hung up the phone and rushed back into the bathroom.

"Stop rushing about." Maureen told her good naturedly. "The more relaxed I am the shorter the labour and I can't relax with you running around."

"Sorry." Joanne murmured, putting the lid of the toilet down and perching on top.

"What did the midwife say?"

"I have to call her when the contractions are 4 minutes apart." Joanne said, calmed a little by Maureen's serenity. "Do you want me to call anyone else?"

"Not yet, just stay here with me." Maureen smiled. "I can't believe it's actually happening."

"Are you scared?"

"Mostly excited. How about you?"

"Terrified." Joanne admitted.

"I'd never have guessed." Maureen said sarcastically.

After two hours of lounging in the bath (which was frequently half drained and topped up with hot water by Joanne) Maureen moved to the bed. She sat up and pulled the covers up around her.

"I want to watch a movie." She announced.

"Okay, which one?" Joanne chuckled, having relaxed over the last two hours.

"Something happy."

"Disney?" Joanne suggested referring to the small collection they had for when Musetta was there.

Maureen nodded. "The Lion King."

Joanne smiled, nodded and went to fetch the video. When she returned she inserted it into the TV/Video that sat on top of the chest of drawers at the end of their bed and pressed play. Maureen patted the bed next to her and Joanne joined her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Comfy?" Joanne asked.

"For now." Maureen smiled. "I'm starting to get nervous."

"That's only natural." Joanne comforted.

Maureen winced, doubling over slightly and gripping Joanne's arm. "Contraction."

"7 minutes apart." Joanne informed her.

After a minute the pain subsided and Maureen voiced the question she had formulated during her contraction. "When they're five minutes apart can we call Mimi and Collins?"

"Of course we can Honeybear. What about Mark?" Joanne asked as the film started.

"Ask Roger to call him, he said he'd look after Musetta and Sean if it happened at night."

"If that's what you want."

"It is." Maureen nodded, fixing her eyes on the film.

The credits were rolling when Maureen got a contraction that was almost twice as painful as the ones before it.

"Five minutes." Joanne observed. "You want me to call Meems and Collins?"

Maureen nodded. "Hurry."

Joanne dialled Roger and Mimi's number first.

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy voice.

"Meems it's Joanne."

"Oh my God, it's happening isn't it!" Mimi's voice was suddenly clear and awake.

"Yep, her contractions are five minutes apart. Can you get down here?"

"I'm leaving right now. We'll drop Musetta off on the way." Mimi put the phone down before Joanne could speak again.

"Hello?" Collins' voice asked, after Joanne dialled his number.

"It's Joanne."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Collins said quickly before putting the phone down.

Joanne laughed and slid back into bed with Maureen. "Neither of them let me finish what I was going to say. They'll be here soon."

Maureen nodded and clung to her side.

Five minutes later there was a loud nock on the door. Joanne shifted out of bed and ran to the door. She opened it to reveal a panting Roger and a very excited Mimi.

"That was quick!" Joanne laughed.

"For some reason we had to run." Roger informed her, glowering at Mimi.

"Five minutes apart Roger we need to be here!" Mimi was buzzing with a mixture of excitement and nerves.

Roger was about to retort but was stopped when a scream came from the bedroom. "Oh my God! Is she okay?" Roger looked horrified.

"The contractions are getting stronger." Joanne shouted over her shoulder as she ran back to the bedroom.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed!" Maureen screamed.

"I'm sorry baby, I was talking to Mimi and Roger."

"Mimi's here?"

"Do you want to see her?"

Maureen nodded. Joanne called out for Mimi who promptly came scuttling in.

"I'm here what can I do?" She asked her face pale from shock at seeing her friend in so much pain.

"Make the pain go away." Maureen pleaded.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't." Mimi sat on the bed next to Maureen and gave her knee a comforting squeeze.

"Where's Collins?!" Maureen panted gripping Joanne's hand so tight that the lawyers face was contorted in pain.

"I'm here." Collins announced running into the room. "Sorry, Sean's been ill."

"Stupid kid!" Maureen muttered.

An hour and a half later Maureen was doubled over in pain, screeching and crushing both Joanne's and Collins' hands.

"Four minutes, I'll call Laura." Joanne slipped her hand from Maureen's and grabbed the phone.

Mimi quickly took her place as Maureen's contraction settled and the diva rested her head on Mimi's chest. "Where's Joanne?" she whispered.

"She's gone to call your midwife." Mimi answered.

"Okay." Maureen's eye's started to droop.

"She said she'll be here in ten minutes." Joanne said, walking back into the room. "Are you comfortable on the bed?"

"I want to stand up." Maureen panted.

Collins and Mimi backed off to allow Joanne to help Maureen to her feet. Once stood up Maureen shuffled over to the wall where she braced both her hands against it and leaned forward, putting her head between her arms. Joanne rubbed her back as she had been shown in the classes they had taken, intensifying for Maureen's contractions.

An hour after the midwife arrived Maureen entered the second stage of labour and began to push. Everyone except Joanne was cleared out of the room as Maureen screamed her way through the contractions.

Roger was pacing outside and starring wide eyed at the closed door which led to Maureen and Joanne's bedroom every time Maureen screamed.

"Are you sure she's okay?" He asked Mimi for about the hundredth time.

And for the hundredth time Mimi answered: "She's strong, she'll get through it."

Any animosity Roger still had for Maureen evaporated as he listened to her scream in pain.

Within fifteen of pushing the first baby was born. The older and biggest of the twins she was to be named April and was quickly cleaned up and placed in the bassinette as Maureen's contractions began again almost instantly.

"You usually get a little break in between babies but it looks like you little girl is in a hurry." Laura smiled as Maureen began to scream again.

After another ten minutes Caitlin was born (breached) and Maureen collapsed backwards, leaning into Joanne who was sat behind her.

"Is that it?" She breathed.

"We just have the placenta to deliver." Laura told her. "It'll help if you're breastfeeding, It encourages the contractions."

"Maureen?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded. "Okay."

"Who do you want, April or Caitlin?"

"April." Maureen whispered as she was handed her baby for the first time. She couldn't stop herself smiling at the tiny bundle in her arms. With the help of Joanne she undid her shirt and guided the baby to her breast. Not long after she delivered the placenta and handed April to Joanne as she held Caitlin for the first time, breastfeeding her as well.

"She's so perfect." Joanne whispered as she bounced the tiny baby up and down in her arms, tears running down her cheek. "I'm so proud of you baby." She kissed the top of Maureen's head as the drama queen drifted off to sleep, Caitlin still feeding at her breast.

**A/N – So... I did a bit of research for this chapter and I hope it was okay. Next chapter will be the bohemians meeting the babies. Please review and thank to all who have been!!**


	17. Welcome to Bohemia

"Do you think everything's okay?" Roger asked nervously and he tapped his foot rhythmically on the hardwood floor.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Collins said.

"It's been 20 minutes since Maureen stopped screaming." Roger observed, checking his watch.

"Why are you so nervous, man?" Collins cocked an eyebrow.

"I just keep picturing Maureen when we were kids, when even she was innocent. Then I hear her screaming in pain. The last conversation we had was an argument." Roger explained.

"She'll be fine." Mimi reassured.

The void in the conversation was soon filled when the door to the bedroom finally opened. Joanne stepped out of the room pushing the bassinette which has small wheels so it could be manoeuvred without waking it's cargo. She closed the door behind her and smiled at the three pair of eyes that were eagerly watching her. When she reached the living room she was surprised that everyone stayed seated.

"Well?" Roger prompted. "How's Maureen?"

"She's fine; the midwife's just cleaning her up. Not that she's conscious enough to notice. She's exhausted." Joanne smiled. "She is fine though. As fine as anyone can be after delivering twins, one of which was breached, without any pain medication."

"She's amazing." Mimi said. "I could never do that."

"She didn't exactly want to either, politics forced her too."

"The twins?" Collins prompted.

"Do you want to hold one?" Joanne asked.

Collins nodded.

Joanne reached into the bassinette and lifted April out carefully. She instructed Collins on how to hold his arms and, once she was happy with his position, laid April in his arms.

"Could I..?" Mimi asked.

Joanne smiled. "Of course. Caitlin's a bit smaller so don't be surprised if she's a lot smaller than Musetta was when you first held her."

Mimi smiled nervously as she took Caitlin from Joanne. "Hey baby girl, how're you doing?" she cooed. Caitlin was beautiful. She had Joanne's button nose and beautiful light brown skin. She had a few wisps of black hair and although her eyes were closed Mimi was sure they'd be a beautiful shade of brown. Joanne was right, Caitlin was tiny. Mimi had never held a baby so small but Caitlin was perfect, in every way. "You are one lucky girl; you have the two best mommies in the world and the best family anyone could ask for." She chuckled a little. "You definitely won't have a sheltered life but that's good. You'll never have to hide any part of who you are, we'll make sure of that. Welcome to Bohemia baby Caitlin."

Joanne watched Mimi with a smile.

"Do you think I could hold April once Collins is done?" Roger asked quietly.

"Maureen would love that." Joanne said. "She was afraid you'd have a problem with April."

Collins handed the older of the twins to Joanne so she could transfer her to Roger. Roger nervously took April in his arms and stared at her in wonder and she opened her brown eyes and stared back at him. "Hey April." He whispered. "You're named after a very special person you know? She was someone your mom and I loved very much, so what do you say you live up to her and grow up to be a real heartbreaker."

The three bohemians didn't stay long, Maureen hadn't woken up yet and when the midwife left they decided to take their leave as well. After they had gone Joanne wheeled the bassinette back into the bedroom where she found Maureen sat up in bed.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth to twins without any medication." Maureen answered with a weary smile.

"Is there anything you want?" Joanne asked, wanting to make sure Maureen was as comfortable as possible.

"I want you and our babies in bed with me."

Joanne smiled and lifted April out and placed her in Maureen's arms then picked up Caitlin and slid into bed next to Maureen. The diva was starring blissfully from April to Caitlin whilst she rested her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, focusing her blissful stare on Joanne.

"Thank _you_, Maureen. You made them, you kept them safe and you brought them into the world with such grace. You're amazing Maureen Jefferson and I am so proud to be able to call you that, _Jefferson_." Joanne kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." Maureen kissed her back. "I don't know how to explain it... I never thought I could love you anymore than I did but sitting here with you and our babies Its just..."

"I know." Joanne smiled. "I feel it too."

"I love them so much." Maureen said, placing her hand on April's chest so she could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"I know." Joanne said again, stroking Caitlin's cheek with her finger. Maureen yawned. "I think maybe we should put these little girls to bed so you can get a little sleep. They'll need feeding again in a couple of hours." Maureen agreed and Joanne carried Caitlin to the bassinette that hadn't been used yet. She placed the little white blanket over her and kissed her forehead. She did the same to April, placing her in the other bassinette. Maureen was lying down when Joanne got back into bed and her eyes were already closed. Joanne snuggled as close to Maureen as she could and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her tenderly. Maureen winced a little as she wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist and leaned their foreheads together. She was sorer than she had thought it possible to be but she had never felt more content in her life as she lay in Joanne's arms knowing that their babies were sleeping next their bed.

Maureen's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a high pitched cry, it wasn't loud but Maureen was sure that any sound would have woken her. She tried to slip out of bed without waking Joanne but when the other baby started to cry she heard Joanne get out of bed as well. Maureen couldn't help but feel that her life was perfect as she fed April and watched Joanne bounce Caitlin gently to settle her until April was finished. She had everything she never wanted but couldn't imagine living without now.

**A/N – thanks for the great reviews! I hope you review this chapter as well. The next chapter will probably be MoJo fluff again with the new babies.**


	18. The Next Generation

A week after the twins were born all the bohemians, kids and all, plus Joanne's parents were coming over for dinner. Joanne was going to cook but Maureen had persuaded her to get everyone to bring a dish, they were both pretty much dead on their feet and the last thing they needed was to cook for 11 people. At 7pm their guests started arriving, Collins and Sean were the first there.

"Can I see them?" Sean asked excitedly. Neither him nor Musetta had seen the twins yet and he couldn't wait. "I've never seen twins that are babies before!"

"They're sleeping now but if you promise to e quiet you can go and take a peek." Joanne smiled as Maureen took the casserole dish from Collins.

"What's this?" The diva asked lifting the dish above her head so she could see through the glass bottom.

"Lasagne." He answered. "It's out of a packet."

"Thought so." Maureen laughed.

"Daddy can you take me to see the babies?" Sean asked pulling on Collins' hand.

Collins looked at Maureen as if asking for permission. Maureen nodded. "Go ahead but if you wake them up I will kill you both."

Sean's eyes went wide.

"She's kidding." Joanne assured.

"No I'm not." Maureen smirked.

Collins laughed and led a slightly scared Sean into the main bedroom.

"Wow!" Sean whispered peering from one bassinette to another. "They're so tiny."

"They were a little premature. Do you know what that means?" Collins whispered, squeezing Sean's shoulders.

"They were born too early." Sean answered. "I do read you know."

"I know." Collins smiled.

"I wish mommy was still alive." Sean whispered. When he had first started saying thing like this he was about 4, at first the bohemians had thought he was referring to his parents that had died when he was a baby but when Sean had asked if he could have a picture of his mommy in his room and pointed to a picture of Angel they knew he meant Angel. Sean knew all about Angel, he knew everything. The bohemians had always decided that they would never try and shield things from their kids. They knew they were different and that if their kids grew up knowing that then it would be easier for them when they were older. They didn't believe that anything about them 'wasn't suitable for children' as they had been told on several occasions, so Sean and Musetta knew everything and Jamie, Caitlin, April and Mimi's baby would grow up the same way.

"I know mate but we're fine as we are right?" Collins asked.

"We're just a different type of family." Sean recited. He had learned this phrase very early on and used it almost daily at school.

"That's right." Collins smiled. "Come on, let's let Caitlin and April sleep."

When they got back to the living room they found that Mark and Jamie had already arrived. Mark was currently chasing Jamie round the room after the little boy had stolen his glasses. Maureen and Joanne were laughing so much they looked like they was about to run out of air.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. In just over a year you will be chasing two of them around. We'll see how funny you find it then." Mark muttered as he ran after the surprisingly fast 18 month old.

Maureen toned her laughing down, scooped Jamie up as he ran by and retrieved the glasses from his tiny hands. "You were saying?" She smirked as she placed Jamie back on the ground and handed Mark his glasses.

"Shut up." He muttered, then, watching as Jamie grabbed his camera from Mark's rucksack, he started running after him again.

"I see Jamie is going through the 'master thief' stage." Collins observed.

Mark was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. Maureen left the jollity that was the teasing of Mark and went to open the door.

"Hey tired eyes." Mimi greeted her best friend with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Ha ha." Maureen deadpanned then looked down to see Musetta clinging to her mom's leg. "Hey Little Muse, how're you doing?"

"Okay." Musetta murmured.

"What no crushing hug from my favourite niece?" Maureen asked raising her eyebrow at the usually enthusiastic girl.

"Mommy says that you're hurt and I have to be careful." Musetta said quietly, clinging tighter to Mimi.

"Come here." Maureen smiled and lifted Musetta up to rest on her hip. "How's that?"

Musetta beamed and kissed Maureen on the cheek much as Mimi had done.

"I'd take that as a yes." Roger laughed.

"Can I see the babies?" Musetta asked, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck.

Maureen was surprised; she knew that Musetta was jealous of the twins before they were born. "If you want to."

Musetta nodded.

Maureen shifted Musetta on her hip and carried her niece to see the babies. She put her finger to her lips to indicate to Musetta that she had to be quiet. Musetta mimicked her action and nodded. Maureen used the hand that wasn't supporting Musetta to carefully push open the door to her bedroom.

"Are they asleep?" Musetta whispered as quietly as she could.

"For now but they'll wake up soon." Maureen told her.

Musetta tightened her hold on Maureen's neck and looked down and Caitlin. "Why are they not in their room?"

"They will move into the nursery when they're older, when they don't need to be fed during the night." Maureen told her, sitting on the edge of the bed and shifting Musetta so she sat on her knee. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence Maureen asked Musetta if she wanted to go back out to join the others.

"Can we stay here?" Musetta asked, resting her head on Maureen's chest.

"Okay, for a little while but we have to go back when Auntie Joanne's parents get here."

"Okay."

Maureen smiled. "So what did your mommy bring?"

"Something with cheese and tofu." Musetta answered. The way she said it sounded like tufo. There was a knock on the door. "We have to go now don't we?"

"Sorry baby." Maureen stood up, picking up Musetta. "We gotta go but I promise that you can stay here next weekend if your mom and dad agree."

That seemed to cheer Musetta up. "Yay!"

Both Caitlin and April started to cry.

Maureen sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**A/N – I was kinda stuck this chapter so sorry if it sucks. Next chapter will be the dinner. Oh and by the way does the way the dinner works seem familiar to anyone? Lol, it should do.**


	19. Peasant Feast

Joanne was nervous about opening the door because she knew that her parents stood on the other side. She never usually had a nervous reaction to her parents, they always made her feel comfortable. But this was different. She felt like she was a child again and she was about to present her parents with a picture she had drawn for them only this time she couldn't start over on brand new piece of paper. She opened the door.

"Hey mom." Joanne greeted, hugging her.

"Aww my baby's all grown up." Mrs. Jefferson gushed.

"I think she grew up a long time ago." Mr. Jefferson smiled.

"I know it's just... I can't believe I'm a grandma!"

"She's been like this all week." Mr. Jefferson said as he hugged Joanne.

Joanne smiled. "I know, I wish you could have gotten here sooner. They've changed so much already."

"Well... where are they?" Mrs. Jefferson said impatiently.

As if to answer her question crying sounded from the other side of the apartment.

"They _were _asleep." Joanne said.

Musetta came running out of the bedroom with a scared look on her face. "I'm sorry!" she yelled over the crying. She ran to Roger who scooped her up onto his lap.

"Jo!" Maureen called from the bedroom.

"That'd be my cue to go help." Joanne made her way to the bedroom, ruffling Musetta's hair as she went. When she got to the bedroom she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Maureen rocking Caitlin whilst trying to soothe April with her free hand. Caitlin had stopped crying but Maureen knew from experience if April didn't stop crying very soon Caitlin would join in her sister's wails again. "Need a hand?"

"Can you see to April?" Maureen asked. Joanne did as she was asked and was relieved when April ceased her crying upon contact with her mom. Maureen smiled. "If only it was always that easy."

Joanne returned her smile. "My parents are here."

"God, I'm nervous about them meeting their grandkids." Maureen admitted.

"Me too."

"It's just that I always got spoiled by my grandparents but my parents are obviously never going to do that for Caitlin and April. I don't want them to miss out on that."

"From the way my mom was acting I don't think we have anything to worry about." Joanne sighed then looked down at April. "You better be good for your grandma or you're going to get my and your mom in trouble."

The other bohemians had dutifully sat Joanne's parents down on the couch whilst they took the chairs and dining chairs. Mimi watched with slight jealousy as Joanne placed baby April in her mother's arms. She wished that she could share her experiences of being a mother with her parents.

"She's perfect." Mrs. Jefferson marvelled.

"Do you want to hold Caitlin?" Maureen asked her father-in-law.

He nodded.

Maureen carefully laid Caitlin in Mr. Jefferson's experience moulded hands. The little girl stared at him with open eyes, intently studying his features.

"I think she likes you." Maureen smirked. "She's a bit picky about who holds her, she screams for anyone but me or Joanne."

"Whereas April will happily be passed from person to person." Joanne supplied.

"Auntie Joanne." Musetta pulled on Joanne's shirt to get attention. "Can I hold?"

Joanne looked at Maureen, trying to gauge her opinion. Maureen gave her an 'as long as you're careful' look. This look was a new addition to Maureen's repertoire of all conveying eye communications but it was one that Joanne had used frequently over the past few years. "If you sit on my lap you can help me hold her if you like?"

Musetta looked as though she was considering it for a minute. She nodded in approval and climbed up onto Joanne's lap. Mrs. Jefferson stood up and placed April in the combination of Joanne's steady and Musetta's eager arms.

"Was I so small?" Musetta asked Mimi who was watching from across the room.

"No sweetie you were a big baby." Mimi told her. "April and Caitlin are so small because..."

"I know they're premature." Musetta said, rolling her eyes at her mother and pronouncing the word premature quite wrongly.

"Musetta." Roger warned in a stern voice that was rarely heard.

"Sorry." Musetta said, feeling quite sorry for herself.

Maureen, who also felt sorry for Musetta, decided to change the subject. "What did you bring for dinner?" She asked her parents-in-law.

"Ratatouille pasta with a parmesan top." Mrs. Jefferson informed her. "It's rather exciting this little feast. It reminds me of what peasants would have done in the past."

"Wow, I suddenly feel horribly inadequate." Mimi laughed. "All I brought was a pizza."

"You do have a rather excitable little girl to contend with." Mrs. Jefferson said understandingly. "I remember when Joanne was that age, she used to have this little tape recorder with a microphone attached. She pranced around the house performing to anyone who would listen and then making us listen to it over again on playback. How did that song go that you made up? There was something about a little rabbit. What was it?"

Joanne begrudgingly answered. She hated when her mom decided to tell embarrassing stories about when she was a child, especially to Maureen who loved these stories and never seemed to forget a detail. "The little white rabbit and the orange carrot."

Maureen burst out laughing. "You can never tease me about a protest ever again. Who new you were such a diva?"

"When she was older she used the tape recorder to tape herself reading books out loud." Mr. Jefferson added to his wife's story.

"Now that sounds more like the Joanne we all know." Collins laughed.

"Why don't we eat?" Joanne suggested.

"You don't get out of it that easily." Maureen smirked. Then she turned to Mrs. Jefferson. "Do you still have the tape recorder?"

"No but we do have tapes."

Maureen's smirk intensified. "I have got to listen to those tapes!"

"I'll fish them out for the next time you come to the house." Mrs. Jefferson smiled; her expression the exact opposite of her daughter's who did not look happy at all. "We brought some presents."

Maureen's face lit up. She hoped it was more clothes for the twins; they were growing so quickly she was sure they'd be in collage by the end of the year. Mrs. Jefferson handed Maureen top gift bags. Each bag contained a matching set of clothes and a teddy bear. Maureen and Mimi gushed over the presents as Mrs. Jefferson handed Joanne another gift bag.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A little something for you and Maureen. We know how taxing a baby can be, we can't even imagine what two are like." Mr. Jefferson answered.

Joanne pulled out a brochure from the bag.

"It's just outside the city. The reservations are open so as long as you call before you leave you can go anytime, we'll look after the twins for the night. There's a spa and one of the best restaurants in New York." Mrs. Jefferson said.

Collins had to stifle a laugh. If he knew Maureen and Joanne the last thing they were likely to do was to spend the night relaxing in the spa.

"Thanks mom it's great, right Maureen?"

Maureen nodded enthusiastically, her thoughts going much the same was as Collins'. "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Getting a night with our grandchildren is more than a fair trade." Mr. Jefferson assured her.

"As touching as this is can we _please_ eat now?!" Roger pleaded.

**A/N – please review! Do any of you get the dinner now? A word Mrs. Jefferson used to describe it is kind of a give away!**


	20. A Year in the Life

**9 Months Later**

Collins was in his element, he was tickling the giggling 2 month old Angel. Today was Angel's christening and the baby was currently wriggling about in his christening gown at the actions at his favourite uncle. True the baby probably didn't have a favourite uncle, being only 3 months old he did not have the mental capacity to have one. In fact he had no idea what an 'uncle' was. Mimi had insisted on getting Angel christened, she was worried that if anything happened to her new baby then without a christening he wouldn't go to heaven. This insistence had caused the one and only argument that Mimi and Maureen had ever had. Maureen had become angry when Mimi had said why she wanted Angel to be christened, the diva had countered that Mimi hadn't had Musetta christened but that had only spurned Mimi to Musetta christened at the same time. The two had eventually overcome their differences over copious amounts of red wine and chocolate.

Caitlin and April were now 9 months old and so were happily sitting (albeit supported) on the church bench in between Maureen and Joanne. The twins had been perfect babies although it was evident that each favoured one of their mothers, with Caitlin being more easily consoled by Joanne and April being more easily consoled by Maureen. This worked in their favour as it meant that a great deal of multi-tasking could be done. Musetta had become completely besotted with the twins, even after the rather rocky start, and would frequently beg her mom to let her stay at Maureen and Joanne's for a night or, when she was feeling particularly bold, a weekend. What Musetta didn't understand was that as much as she thought she was helping, her being there just meant that there was another child to look after.

Roger and Mimi had slowly but surely completely gotten over their brief but damaging breakup and were now stronger than ever. Once Angel had come along Musetta had been initially disappointed that he was not a girl but soon gotten over it, turning her attention to him and giving the twins a well deserved break. Being the object of Musetta's affections could be very tiring, Maureen would be the first one to tell anyone that, and (though Musetta didn't know it) took up some of the time Maureen and Joanne would have had to themselves. Roger had gotten his job back at the Life café and so the Davis household had a decent wage coming in when added to the wage Mimi was getting even whilst on maternity leave.

Once the christening was over there was a small get together at Mimi and Roger's place.

"I still can't believe that Caitlin and April are crawling." Collins said, watching at the twins crawled across the floor to a beckoning Musetta and Sean.

"What do you mean _you_ can't believe it? It seems like only last week that they could both fit in one bassinette and now not even one of them can." Maureen said. "It's scary as hell."

"You should be careful," Roger smirked, "blink and they'll be holding lengthy pitches about why they _need _all new clothes for the new season."

"Don't worry I don't intend on blinking." Maureen laughed.

April made a gurgling sound that they had come to know signified that she was hungry.

"Wow, I guess my five minutes of sitting down and relaxing is over." Maureen sighed as she scooped up April and headed for the kitchen where the bottles were.

Caitlin made a similar noise, only louder, whilst she watched her mom disappear with her sister into the kitchen.

"Where's Joanne when you need her?" Roger muttered.

"Here. Why?" Joanne said, walking into the apartment with Mimi.

"Where have you beeeeeen?" Roger asked, stretching out the last word dramatically.

"We were dropping Joanne's parents off at home, we were only an hour. It was the least I could do to go with them after they came to the christening." Mimi said, her hands on her hips.

"I asked a question that has not been answered." Joanne said, slightly annoyed.

"Your youngest child in hungry and Maureen is already feeding the other one." Roger told her.

"Caitlin's hungry and Maureen in feeding April?" Joanne asked for clarification.

Roger nodded.

"What's with the linguistic gymnastics?" Collins asked, laughing at his friends antics.

"Maureen said she'd come with me to the Cat Scratch Club next weekend if I could spend a week without saying any of the kid's names." Roger informed them.

"The Cat Scratch Club?" Mimi asked with her hands on her hips still.

"It's a guy from work's bachelor party and it's at the Club. He's an ass and I don't want to go but he's a couple of steps above me on the ladder so I have to go. I asked Maureen if she'd keep me company." Roger said.

"Oh yay." Joanne said sarcastically as she picked up Caitlin and went took her to the kitchen.

Roger shrunk under Mimi's gaze. "I'm going to call him and tell him I can't make it aren't I?"

Mimi nodded. "Yep."

"I thought so." Roger resigned himself.

"I hear you're going to a strip club." Joanne said to Maureen with a slight edge to her voice as she prepared the bottle for Caitlin.

"Nope, he'll never make it." Maureen smirked. "Anyway we have other plans for the weekend."

"Really?" Joanne smirked back.

"Yep. We're spending a long weekend at a 5 star hotel." Maureen told her.

"We are?" Joanne asked, hoping she hadn't forgotten an anniversary.

"Remember the present that your parents gave us after the twins were born?" Maureen finished feeding April and put her over her shoulder and began rubbing her back. "The hotel?"

It all started coming back to Joanne. "I can't believe we haven't used that yet."

"Well it's all sorted, your parents are having the twins and I already booked the room." Maureen smiled. "That is okay isn't it?"

"It's more than okay; we haven't had a night to ourselves in 9 months, never mind a whole weekend. I can't wait." She was smiling.

"What if Roger wins the bet?" Maureen asked as if she was just realising that this was a possibility.

"From the look Mimi gave him I think we can safely say that won't be an issue." Joanne laughed.

"We better go save him." Maureen laughed with her.

Joanne was about to agree when Mimi walked into the kitchen.

"All sorted." She announced. "No Cat Scratch Club for Roger."

"I was never actually going to go." Maureen assured her.

Mimi gave her a disbelieving look.

"She's actually telling the truth." Joanne said standing up for Maureen.

"Really?" Mimi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep, I booked a hotel for Joanne and I for the weekend." Maureen said proudly.

Mimi's face fell. "My husband sucks!"

Joanne smiled smugly. "My wife rocks!"

"I hate you both." Mimi said to them both as she exited the kitchen without retrieving the juice Musetta had requested.

Joanne looked a bit worried, as if she was wondering if she had really hurt the ex-dancer's feelings.

"Don't worry." Maureen smiled giving Joanne a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Joanne smiled. A gurgle sounded from between them. "We nearly squashed them again didn't we?"

Maureen nodded. "But the operative word is nearly. We're still good."

"We still rock?" Joanne asked teasingly.

"Damn right we do!" Maureen smirked and Caitlin pulled an almost identical smile.

"Wow, you really have grown up. You didn't make the 'damn straight' joke." Joanne teased.

"Damn straight I have!" Maureen laughed. "Well damn anyway."

Joanne rolled her eyes but couldn't help the laugh from escaping her lips.

**A/N – so a year on, this was actually kind of a filler chapter so hang in there if this chapter sucked! As always please review and THAT YOU to everyone who has been reviewing, I love you all. Lastly the diner was a Peasant Feast like the ones that Jonathan Larson threw.**


	21. My Best Friend's Marriage

Friday soon came around and the bags were packed for Maureen and Joanne's weekend away. Joanne had given on her protest that they didn't need two bags for three nights because Maureen wasn't budging. The diva had packed so many clothes that Joanne calculated to wear them all she would have to change clothes every 4 hours. Maureen had also packed the twins enough outfits to last them a fortnight but Joanne was more willing to let April and Caitlin have many outfits because they were likely to go through a couple a day. Mimi was lounging on their couch with Caitlin sat on her stomach, playing with her hair.

"I am so jealous of your mommies." Mimi said to the little baby. "Do you think your Uncle Roger will take the lead from your mommy and buy me a weekend away?"

Caitlin just stared at her.

"No me neither." Mimi laughed. Catlin laughed too. "What do you think I should do?"

Caitlin stopped laughing and tugged on Mimi's hair.

"Your right, I do need to get a haircut. Roger liked it when it was shorter for the wedding. Maybe then he'd take me on a weekend break?" Mimi continued.

Caitlin made a contented gurgle.

"That's settled then I'm going to get my hair cut!" Mimi said enthusiastically, causing Caitlin to start clapping her hands.

"Do you always get your relationship advice from babies?" Maureen asked, smirking, leaning on the doorframe and watching Mimi with amusement.

"You were busy having the perfect marriage so I had to look elsewhere. Not jealous are you?" Mimi smirked back.

"A little." Maureen smiled. "We're so busy right now that we barely ever get to spend any time alone together."

"I know, I do miss you." Mimi said honestly. "But with Musetta, the twins and now Angel we just don't have the time."

"Maybe I should have taken you away for the weekend?" Maureen joked.

"Oh Roger would love that!" Mimi laughed.

"Speaking of the wannabe rocker, where is he today?"

"He had the day off so he took Musetta and Angel to see his cousin in New Jersey."

"Michael?" Maureen asked.

"I think so, I wasn't really listening. He mentioned it as I was falling asleep. I think he probably just wanted to get away."

"Speaking of getting away..." Maureen hinted.

"My cue to leave?" Mimi smiled.

"If you don't mind?" Maureen felt a little guilty.

"Not at all." Mimi smiled, bouncing Caitlin up and down as she sat up. "I think I'm going to go and get my hair cut, right Caitlin?"

Caitlin laughed at the sound of her name.

"It's time for us to go too little miss." Maureen said, picking up Caitlin from Mimi's lap. "Jo, are you ready?" She shouted, covering Caitlin's ears to protect them from the sound.

Before Joanne could reply Mimi got up, Kissed Maureen on the cheek, asked her to say goodbye to Joanne for her and left.

"Yep, I just had to change April!" Joanne shouted back as she emerged from the depths of the apartment with a bag slung over her back and April in her arms. "Did Mimi leave?"

"Yeah, you just missed her. She said to say goodbye." Maureen took April from Joanne and perched her on the hip not already being occupied by Caitlin.

"All set then." Joanne smiled, lifting their remaining bags. "If we leave now we should be at my parents in an hour and at the hotel at about 4pm, that leaves plenty of time to get ready and unpack before dinner."

"Geek." Maureen muttered under her breath good naturedly.

"Do you want to change before dinner or not? With the volume of outfits you brought I thought that would be your main priority of the day." Joanne smirked.

"Touché."

An hour and a half later they were back on the road after dropping off the twins. The goodbyes had taken considerably longer than they had anticipated as it was the first time they had left Caitlin and April overnight, not to mention for 3 nights. Joanne had been less than willing to release Caitlin from her grip. When Mrs. Jefferson had eventually pried the youngest twin from Joanne's arms they managed to set off again.

When they arrived at the hotel Maureen couldn't believe her eyes. She had only ever seen hotels like this on movies, she didn't even know that they existed.

"Oh my..." Maureen said on reflex, managing to catch herself before she said 'God'.

"Wow." Joanne breathed. "This place is amazing!"

"This must have cost your parents a bomb." Maureen said, not taking her eyes off the hotel.

"We're going to have to be so well behaved." Joanne said. "I doubt they've had bohemians come to stay before."

"They should be thankful there's only two of us then, imagine what would happen if Mimi and the boys were here too." Maureen smirked.

"They wouldn't have known what hit them if all of had come here back when Angel was still with us." Joanne laughed.

"They may still be stumped by us." Maureen warned.

"I guess we just have to go in and see." Joanne said.

Whilst they were checking in a porter took their bags up to their room so by the time they reached their room their bags were already there.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Maureen gasped, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

"This place has a living room. An actual, separate, TV containing living room." Joanne whispered, tilting her head back to capture Maureen's lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm more interested in the bedroom." Maureen smiled seductively.

"Later." Joanne breathed. "We have a table booked at the restaurant for 6pm and its 5pm now."

Maureen peered at her watch and sighed. "Fine but you better eat dinner fast."

**A/N – I know this is short but i was really busy and so this was wrote in a hour!**


	22. Wining and Dining

The restaurant was even more impressive than Maureen could have imagined. It wasn't big like she expected but it was grand. There were about 20 tables, each elegantly dressed.

"A table for two, please. We have one booked for 6pm" Joanne asked the waiter who was standing behind the reservation book.

"We have had to make some cancellations we're all booked up until 9pm but I can take your name and you could wait at the bar." The waiter offered.

Joanne sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Jefferson." Maureen said, knowing that Joanne would say in a far more irritated.

The waiter looked shocked. "Sorry, Jefferson of course we can have a table for you right away." He led them to what was unquestionably the best table.

"Wow." Maureen breathed once the waiter had left to get their drinks. "Who knew my last name could get me the best table in the house." She laughed. "I _love_ being married to you."

Joanne smiled. "That's good to hear."

Maureen was looking around the restaurant in awe. "Are these the kind of people you grew up around?"

"Yep, see that woman over there, the one in the silver dress?"

Maureen nodded. "The dress is grey, but go on."

"it's silver, debutante's don't wear grey dresses." Joanne informed her.

"I'm pretty sure it's grey."

"It is but to a debutante its grey, that's the whole point, everything is looked at a different way. Everything has a shiny tint, relationships, emotions and especially dresses. Her name is Caroline Draper and that man she's with is the heir to the throne of Spain."

"And you ended up married to a penniless performance artist from Alphabet City." Maureen joked, feeling a little insignificant.

"I think I got the better deal." Joanne smiled. "At least I never get bored."

"You won't be saying that in 10 years."

"Is my Maureen thinking ahead 10 years?" Joanne teased. "What happened to 'no day but today'?"

"I still want to live for the day but I also can't wait for the future, for our future."

"Where did this settled down, romantic version of you come from?"

"Caitlin and April mostly but it's been there for a long time, I was just too scared to let it out." She sighed. "It's so not me but that's exactly what it is, me."

"You realise that made no sense right?"

Maureen gave her a 'not in the mood look'. "I do have a qualification in English now."

"I'm joking I know what you mean, I just don't want you to lose yourself in this marriage."

"I haven't lost myself; I just found a new part of myself: you."

Joanne smiled. After they had finished their main course they continued their conversation.

"It's so nice to have some time without the babies." Joanne said.

"It is." Maureen agreed. "It's going to be quiet though."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to fill the void."

"I'm kind of liking the quiet." Maureen smiled. "That's not to say I don't want to make some noise later."

"I wondered how long it would take you to turn the conversation back around to sex." Joanne laughed. "Not that I'm averse."

Back in New York Mimi was curled up on her and Roger's couch watching a movie when Roger got home from work.

"You look amazing." He said before she had even noticed that he had gotten home.

"I thought you might like it." Mimi smiled, standing up to reveal that she was wearing a black dress.

"I suddenly feel underdressed."

"Then go and put a shirt on. We have a table at the Italian on 15th street. Hurry up."

"Where are Musetta and Angel?"

"With Collins."

"And what's with the restaurant?"

Mimi sighed, not wanting this to turn into an argument. "You never do anything romantic for me and it pissed me off but watching Maureen and Joanne made me realise that I shouldn't expect you to be romantic of I'm not willing to do it myself."

"I'll go put on the shirt."

**A/N – short again I know but I'm having a really busy time right now but I usually update on a Monday so I thought shot is better than nothing right? Anyways, please review! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, it really makes my day!**


	23. We're Okay

When Joanne woke up the next morning her head was banging. Sure she had drunk last night but not enough to earn her the hangover she was currently being terrorised with. She rolled over, untangled herself from Maureen and swung her legs out of bed. This movement proved over enthusiastic as her head spun and the world blurred before her eyes. Pulling on her dressing gown, she padded into the bathroom and dared a look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible.

"Damn." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Her skin was pale, her eyes bloodshot and the bags under her eyes were as big as the ones Maureen returned home with her shopping in. The sound of the water splashing from the cold tap turned Joanne's stomach but she held her ground and splashed the icy water onto her face. Her lungs felt like they had been hit by a car when the water hit her face and her struggles to breathe in went unsuccessful. She gripped the side of the sink and after a few seconds she managed to inhale. When she turned around to face back into the bedroom she had to lean back onto the sink for support. Her gaze fell onto Maureen's sleeping form, silently pleading for her to wake up. Someone was answering her prayers because Maureen started to stir. The diva felt around for Joanne and, once her search was futile, sat up and slowly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Maureen asked, her eyes eventually focusing on Joanne's sickly looking form.

"Do you think you could drive back to the city?" Joanne asked.

"Are you sick?" Maureen asked, concerned. She slipped from bed and walked to Joanne's side, being Maureen she felt no need to stop to put her dressing gown on.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Joanne whispered. "I really don't feel good."

"Food poisoning?" Maureen wondered aloud, allowing Joanne to lean on her for support.

"At a hotel like this? If there was a problem we would have already heard about it." Joanne said. "It's probably just a virus; they'll give me some antibiotics. I've felt it building for a while. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Let's hope." Maureen smiled.

"I'm sorry about our weekend."

"Don't be. I had a _great_ night last night." Maureen smirked.

Joanne smiled back, it wasn't quite a smirk but Maureen understood that that was the intended effect. "Do you mind if we set off pretty soon?"

"How about we put something less comfortable on and hit the road? We can leave the twins with your parents."

"Thanks." Joanne said sincerely.

"What you think I could say no to you?" Maureen laughed. "You have me wrapped around your little finger!"

"It's about time." Joanne teased.

"You always have." Maureen smiled, kissing her softly. "You better not be contagious."

Joanne was about to explain to her what exactly having a virus entailed but thought better of it and just smiled.

They made the journey to the hospital back home in just under an hour and a half. The delay, however, came in the waiting room. It took them a further hour to get seen and when they when they finally were the doctor admitted Joanne and sent an intern to run a number of unpronounceable tests. The last name on Maureen's driver's licence afforded her entrance to Joanne's room but only just. A further hour later Joanne's test results were back.

"Mrs. Jefferson" The doctor greeted. "Your test results are back." He paused.

"Well?" Maureen prompted.

"Have you been feeling tired lately? Getting headaches?" He asked.

"I have 9 month old twin girls, of course I have." Joanne attempted a smile.

"Well your test results indicate it's more than that, you're anaemic."

"They why did I wake up this morning feeling like I've been hit by a meteor?" Joanne asked, unconvinced.

"Are you vegetarian?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It seems you have an iron deficiency. It's been building for quite some time. How long have you had this... lifestyle?"

Maureen raised her eyebrow at the doctor's use of her least favourite word.

"Nearly 7 years." Joanne said after a moment.

"That would do it." The doctor said. "We'll need to keep you in overnight for observation but you should be fine to go home tomorrow, as long as you take it easy for a while and take the iron tablets I'm prescribing you should make a full recovery."

"Overnight?" Maureen asked, worried.

"It's just a precaution." The doctor assured her.

"I can observe, why does why have to stay here?"

"If something does happen here she'll be taken care of properly." The doctor said. "Visiting hours are over."

"Bastard." Maureen muttered once he had gone.

"I'll be fine." Joanne assured.

"We haven't... you know... in 5 years." Maureen muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"What?" Joanne asked smugly, knowing full well what Maureen meant. "We haven't what?"

"Sleptapart." Maureen said quickly.

"What?"

"Slept apart!" Maureen said exasperatedly.

"Wow, you really have gone soft." Joanne teased.

"You're sick, stop mocking me."

"I'm sorry it's just..." Joanne smiled. "It's nice because I was thinking the same thing."

Maureen's eyes widened with excitement. "I could sneak back in!"

"Observations remember." Joanne reminded her. "They'll find you."

"I could hide under the bed." Maureen smirked. "It'll be an adventure."

"You're not worried are you?"

"It'll just be weird, being alone in our apartment."

"Why don't you phone Mimi or Collins?" Joanne asked, running her hand through Maureen's hair as the diva sat, leaning her head over Joanne's bed.

"I don't think that Roger would thank me." Maureen said.

"Then call Collins. He'll appreciate it; I think he feels a little left out sometimes. As if he's been replaced by a newer, younger model."

"Mimi?"

"Yeah."

"I'm doing what Angel asked me to do." Maureen leant down so far that her head was now on the bed, turned to face Joanne.

"He knows that." Joanne smiled, continuing to run her hand through Maureen's hair.

"You are going to be okay right?" Maureen asked.

"It's no big deal, I'll be fine." Joanne smiled. "I feel better already."

"You still look pale." Maureen observed.

"You always look pale." Joanne smirked.

"My family is Jewish." Maureen pointed out. "Like stereotypically Jewish."

"Okay you win, I look pale." Joanne gave in. "But you have to leave now."

Maureen stood up, kissed Joanne slowly and sincerely and turned to leave. "You better have colour back in your cheeks when I see you tomorrow or I'm going to sue the hospital."

"I'll see what I can do." Joanne said.

"You'd better!" Maureen smiled. "Goodbye, Love. I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N – This chapter was a bit longer and hopefully there will be a few more updates in the next 2 weeks as I will off. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and remember keep reviewing! **


	24. Finale B

**LAST CHAPTER : (**

It only took a week for Joanne's medication to start working and when it did she realised that she had been sick for a long time. When the medication kicked in she realised how weak she had been feeling for a long time, the doctor had said that her anaemia was bad as it had gone unchecked for such a long time. Maureen had been doting on Joanne, hardly letting her lift a finger. Joanne appreciated being looked after but she was fine as far as she was concerned and being looked after by Maureen was starting to get on her nerves.

"Maureen I'm fine!" She said shortly as Maureen passed Joanne's drink to her even though the lawyer was closer to the drink than she was. A hurt look flashed across Maureen's face and Joanne felt a fiery guilt sweep through her. "I'm sorry baby, it's just I can do it for myself."

"It's ok but I wish that you would let me look after you, it's my job. You looked after me for years when I was going through IVF, just let me do this for you." Maureen pleaded.

"But I'm better now." Joanne tried to reason with her.

"No you're not, it's always going to be there." Maureen said, her voice weak, betraying her fear. "I know it sounds stupid but I always thought that we'd both live forever. It's stupid because I've watched people die around me for years but I always thought we were safe. But now you have something inside you that's not right and there's nothing we can do about it."

"As long as I stay on my medication then I'll be fine, it's nothing serious." Joanne tried to console her.

"Just let me look after you for a while, okay?"

Joanne sighed, not able to resist when Maureen pouted at her. "Okay" She smiled.

Maureen smiled brightly and pulled Joanne in for a full kiss.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Joanne smiled when they pulled apart.

"Then here's to forever." Maureen smiled back before pulling Joanne in for another kiss.

Mimi was happy. Roger seemed to have gotten the hint (either that or Maureen had had a talk with him as she had threatened) and was being as romantic as he could. In her happiness Mimi had come to a decision about something, her and Roger were on borrowed time. She had decided that they had to plan for Musetta & Angel's futures. They had to draw up some paperwork to ensure that their kids didn't go into the system if they... well, if they weren't around anymore.

"Roger, we need to talk about the future." Mimi said bluntly. "About after we both die."

"Way to ruin a moment Meems." Roger teased.

"I want to make it legal who will look after the kids after were gone so that they don't end up in the system."

Roger nodded, agreeing. "Who?"

"I was thinking about it for a while but we have to go with what's best for the kids and who they will be happiest with..."

"Maureen and Joanne." Roger said, knowing that this was where Mimi had been leading. "I agree."

"So we'll talk to them tomorrow and have it put in our wills, have them designated as our next of kin." Mimi nodded then smiled. "It feels so good to know that they'll be looked after, that they'll be safe."

"It does." Roger agreed. "The kids are asleep." Her said smirking at her.

Mimi smirked back and got up from the couch and started walking away. Roger frowned.

"Are you coming or not?" Mimi said seductively from the bedroom.

Roger jumped up. "Hell yeah!"

**A/N – I know this was short and crap but I really needed to finish it and my life has no time for writing at the moment. I hope this will do as an ending and I might even do another sequel in a few months when things calm down, what do you guys think?**


End file.
